


Red-Handed

by InappropriateCabbage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), I may have written this when I was horny..., Light Angst, Masturbation, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Potential Age Difference, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InappropriateCabbage/pseuds/InappropriateCabbage
Summary: You’re new to the Saviours and you can’t stop thinking about Negan, which gets you into a rather steamy situation...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr. Feel free to check me out on there under the same name. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

_You’re really doing this again?_ you thought to yourself as you crouched against the wall, out of sight from the others, rubbing yourself through the fabric of your jeans.

It was too thick to get any real pleasure, but just enough to drive your desire higher. You wound your fingers in a deep circular motion, biting the inside of your cheek.

The feeling of warm irritation prickled across your skin, and you felt the drowsiness in your head. The intense need to fuck or be fucked.

You quickly unzipped your jeans and your hand slithered down beneath your underwear, the middle finger reaching out and curling upwards. You imagined it was his tongue.

You breathed in sharply as you grazed your clitoris. You were aware of your pulse throbbing between your legs.

Your fingers stretched and return over and over, exploring old paths through the slick wetness as though they were new and undiscovered.

Your mind began to wander – scenario you’d often dreamed of, though each time a little different. Your hips grinding against each other’s, his large hands around your body, pulling you onto him, his raging cock buried inside you over and over and _over_. The look in his hazel eyes as he dominates you.

This wasn’t the first time. That had been in your own room at night after your first brief encounter with him up close. You had felt a familiar wetness soak your underwear in his presence, and when his eyes met with yours, you felt yourself clench up below. You couldn’t stop thinking about him. He had invaded your thoughts.

So when you found yourself alone at night, unable to sleep, with this low-buzzing alertness he’d given you, your hand crept down beneath your sheets. You masturbated to the thought of him fucking you, and stifled your moans with your fist in your mouth. It was the most intense orgasm you’d experienced in a long, _long_ time.

You thought that was the first and last time. That whatever strange fantasy this desire was born from had been quenched, quelled, explored.

But it wasn’t.

He had the same profound effect on you every time you saw him. Worse, even.

The second time, you had watched him stroll around the compound, idly swinging Lucille by his side. The broadness of his shoulders, the casual confidence in every stride. The carnal instinct was so intense that you had darted into a bathroom stall and imagined him fucking you against the wall as you vigorously pleasured yourself to an orgasm.

But the release was too bittersweet. It satisfied you enough at the time, but drove you to need more. It wasn’t enough. And it wouldn’t ever be enough until he had repeatedly thrust his cock in and out of you, and made you scream his name.

Today, his body had been thrusting through your thoughts for hours on end. Against the wall, on the floor, a table, his bed, in front of everyone, in seclusion. Every possible scene had played in your mind. You were on the edge of madness. Your head was too drowsy to function. You _had_ to do it. Nothing else mattered.

You had excused yourself for a break on account of feeling a little dizzy, made your way to the seclusion of the back of the compound where no one ever went, and began to masturbate.

Your fingers had found a rhythm against your clitoris and your hips bucked at the thought of taking him inside you.

It felt so wrong out in the open, but it only made you wetter. You had been waiting all day. The only thing better than this would be for him to fuck you right then and there. You were rubbing so vigorously that it should be too much, but this was who you were now. This was what it took to satisfy you. This was what that man had made you.

Your wrist begab to ache and threatened cramping, but you ignored it. You focused on the thought of him inside you, tasting you, owning you.

You felt the rising of your climax throughout your body, climbing higher and higher. You quickened your pace with his imaginary thrusts. More. More. _More._

_There._

As your orgasm radiated through your body, your insides spasming, stars in front of your eyes, a soft, whimpering cry of satisfaction escaped from your lips.

“_Negan!_”

You sat there for a few seconds, exhausted, your cum pooling in your pussy.

“Well hot diggity_-damn!_”

Your eyes snapped open. You stopped breathing.

_But that’s-!_

You spun your head around to see Negan leaning against the railing of the ramp you had been up against that lead down from the rusted back door. Lucille was resting beside him.

You thought no one ever used it…

But how long had he been standing there?

He sauntered down the ramp and made his way towards you, a mischievous, seductive grin on his face. You gingerly stood up, keeping your fingers slathered in your own cum significantly further from you.

He stopped a few feet away from you and looked you deep in the eye. You already felt yourself getting wet again. You swallowed hard.

“Just_ what _do we have here_?_”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New to the Saviours, you couldn’t stop thinking about Negan. Desperate, you began to pleasure yourself, believing yourself to be alone. What will happen after Negan appeared and revealed he had observed the whole thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part isn’t as ‘active’, if you get me, but it’s probably the only one that’s not going to be smutty as heck, so bear with me? Remember to check me out on Tumblr under the same name. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

You hesitated in front of Negan’s door, your hand frozen in mid-air, unsure whether to knock or turn and run.

You bit your lip in indecision.

Needless to say, an invitation to Negan’s room was not the reaction you’d expected when he caught you fingering yourself behind the back wall.

The fact that he’d seen you at it was bad enough – he probably saw it _all_ – but because you’d been thinking about him made it _worse_. You’d even called his name when you came.

Your face began to heat up at the memory of it. He caught you. _He_ caught you. _HE_ caught _YOU_. DOING _THAT_. Your eyes began to swirl and your lower lip trembled. Your face felt like it was reentering the earth’s atmosphere.

NOPE. You were _not_ doing this. You didn’t care if he was going to give you what you wanted in there. The fact that he caught you–! You could never face him ever again. You retracted your hand and spun around.

You were about to take a large and hasty step away from the door, when it suddenly opened. You could feel a distinctive presence behind you.

“If it isn’t little Y/N,” he said, the grin audibly curling around the words. The resonating rumble of his voice was erotically petrifying. He took you by the shoulders and spun you round to face him. “And here I thought you’d gone and chickened out.” His eyes were playfully searching yours.

_I already did_, you thought, keeping that snippet of information to yourself. All you could manage was a weak smile.

“Attagirl!” he exclaimed, lightly smacking your shoulder before getting behind you and gently pushing you forwards into the room.

You were relieved to find none of his wives were there, but the door clacking shut behind you sounded…terminal.

“Go on. Take a seat,” he ushered, seeing you standing around uncomfortably.

Swallowing your heartbeat in your throat, you gingerly sat down on the sofa opposite him. He leaned back, the ankle of one foot resting on the knee of the other, his long arms draped along the back of the seats. You kept your eyes trained on everything but him. He was negative space in your eyes.

“All right, let’s cut to the chase,” he said playfully. “I don’t want to _embarrass_ you or anything–” He leaned forward, looking up at you with those lecherous, intoxicating eyes – “But that little episode this morning? That was…” He let out a low whistle. “A fuckin’ _lot_ of things, actually, but a heck of a turn-on was what I was goin’ for.”

Your limbs compressed closer into your body in a futile attempt to shrink to an invisible size. The conflicting signals from your head and your throbbing pussy were making it impossible to think.

Negan paused.

“I’d fuckin’ appreciate if you look at me when I’m speaking, doll.” There was the faintest sharpness to his tone, like the gentle stroke of a finger along the edge of a blade.

You raised your eyes up from the floor, past Lucille, up the impossible length of his legs, lingering on his bulging crotch a moment, before raising up from his torso to his eyes. It was like being drunk on visuals. All the desperate sensations were already flooding back. You felt like you were possessed by a confident, sensual being, but in reality, it was just your carnal temptations taking over – releasing the real you.

“There’s a good girl,” he grinned, licking his lips.

He noticed you shaking slightly and frowned. The playfulness drained from his body language as much as his words. “Sweetheart – you don’t need to be _afraid _of me.” He sounded almost hurt. “Whatever you think I’m gonna do to you, I swear that’s not –”

You interrupted him.

“That’s not it.” You bit your lip and stared into his eyes in a sultry manner that made your intentions clear.

Negan tilted his head forwards slightly, slowly raising his eyebrows as it dawned on him.

“You're–?”

“Yeah,” you gently moaned, biting your lip in sexual frustration. He seemed more than a little smug at your answer.

“You’re shakin’ from arousal? Shit. That’s hot as fuck,” he growled.

“You do this to me,” you breathed.

He sat back again, stroking his beard as his mind ticked over, a filthy idea glinting in his eyes.

“All right, Y/N. I’ve got a proposition for you.” You watched his tongue flick out of his grin. He stood up and paused. “You give me a few _shows_ – say _three_ shows – like this morning’s exhibit. In here. Private. I provide all the shit. If I think you’ve _earned_ it, then I’ll give you what–”

“Deal.” You stood up.

“– you want…” At first, he was taken aback by the speed of your answer, but then his face shifted into a mix of mild awe and lust. You eyed his mouth as his tongue enticed you in. The playful tone returned to his voice. “_Alrighty_ then,” he said, his jaw tensed, and leaned back slightly.

You stepped closer to Negan, close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body, and allowed your eyes to wander up and down his form. You felt your stomach clench and the growing, intense need for his cock in you as you gazed at the size of the erection under his trousers. It made you want to reach out and caress it, but that hadn’t been in the deal.

You swallowed hard, feeling the wetness dripping from your pussy and drenching your underwear.

“So.” You nibbled your lip as you paused. “When do we start?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bargain is struck and things get off to an...interesting start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lights, camera, action. Remember to check me out on Tumblr under the same name. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“So. When do we start?”

You felt the knot in your throat as you swallowed. As confident as you felt, there was still that part of you that was screaming for it all to stop.

It was a good thing that voice was pretty quiet.

Negan tilted his head fractionally to the side, his eyes visibly flitting between your pupils and your lips.

“Eager little _beaver_, aren’t we?” he mused, enjoying his own dirty pun. The way his eyes flashed as he bared his teeth at you in a grin was strangely arousing. You rolled your eyes a little, fighting the smile that threatened to creep across your face.

“I just need to know when to keep my schedule free,” you said, feigning indifference. You knew he could see straight through you, but you weren’t just about to hand yourself to him on a silver platter.

A bronze one would have to do.

“Well, I’m not busy tonight.” The tone that laced his words was vaguely mocking. “What do you say to eight-thirty?” It sounded far too much like you were arranging a date.

“I’ll put it in my diary,” you teased, heading for the door. You cast a sultry look over your shoulder to disguise how fast your heart was beating. “See you then.”

“I look forward to it.” He somehow managed to make those five, simple words sound as dirty as sin.

And you loved it.

* * *

_What the fuck were you thinking?! _you thought to yourself as you scurried down the corridor as fast as your legs could carry you. _Oh, fucking cool it, you little bitch. This is exactly what you want. It’s not even worth trying to deny it._

At times, you felt just a little schizophrenic. You were right, of course. This was what you wanted. So much. It was just that what happened back there was so…unlike you.

_That’s not even possible. If you do it, then it’s like you, because you just did it. Get a grip and get used to the new you._

The two halves of your psyche fought for the rest of the day as you counted down the hours. With every passing minute, your heart beat faster in your chest. If not for the exhilarating euphoria you got from the thought of what might happen, it would have been pure anxiety.

At 8:20 pm, you got up off your bed where you’d spent the last hour thinking things over, and made your way through the Sanctuary to Negan’s room. You found yourself in the same situation as this morning – hesitating.

Only this time, you swallowed your fears and rapped your knuckles against the cold surface of the door. You subconsciously held your breath until it opened.

“Right on time,” Negan grinned, the tip of his tongue revealing itself for a brief moment.

He stepped aside, allowing you in, before softly closing the door behind you. You took off your jacket and threw it on one of the sofas. Then you went and sat down at the bottom of the bed and removed your boots, stuffing each sock in its respective boot. You spread your arms at your sides, allowing your fingers to grasp and explore the sheets as you watched Negan saunter over. There was something about the simplistic aesthetic of his room that was a turn on.

“Listen,” Negan said softly, pulling up a chair and sitting down opposite with a courteously sized gap between you. “I don’t want you to treat this any different than you normally would. Pretend I’m not here if that helps, I don’t mind. My point is – I’d like this to be as natural as possible, because I want you to _enjoy _yourself. You get me?”

The deep, gravelly sound of his voice was sending vibrations through your body, already stirring the beast inside you. And the fact that he was being so accommodating was only amplifying it. Your eyes took in the ruggedness of his features, and the movement of his tongue behind his lips, and your cunt reacted. You could feel your juices flowing. You nodded to him, almost shyly.

“And of course, if you ever want to stop – for _whatever_ reason – you can. However, I will have to cut you out of that little deal of ours,” he teased, smirking.

“Yeah, I get how deals work,” you chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’m determined to get what I want.”

The look in his eyes became more primal, but you were confident it was safely locked up inside. He didn’t strike you as the type to break a deal.

“All right, then.” His eyes were fixed on you as he leaned back in his chair, his cheekbone resting against his softly clenched fist. “Whenever you’re ready.”

You took that as your cue to get comfortable. Your fingers instinctively went to your waistband and began to unbutton your trousers. Negan’s eyes set your skin on fire as he watched every movement intently. You stood up briefly to remove them before laying back on the bed, your feet flat with your knees up. Negan slipped from view as you laid your head back to relax, but the sensation of his eyes on you remained.

You took a deep, slow breath as you closed your eyes and imagined Negan; his hands running down your body, his tongue exploring your pussy’s folds, what it would be like to have his throbbing cock inside you. You wriggled a little and stretched your back as you felt your cunt flooding. The sound of your breath was uneven and sensual.

When it felt right, your hands snaked down your body to your underwear. With your dominant hand cupped around your pubic bone, you began to undulate your fingers against yourself through the fabric on your underwear. You rolled your hips gently against the pressure, imagining yourself straddling Negan, grinding yourself against his impressive boner. The sound created by the movement of your hand was already loud and moist.

When the simple pressure was no longer enough, your hands quickly delved into your underwear, spreading the lips of your pussy, your fingers slowly rubbing and exploring your folds as they swelled. You began to blush from the loud, wet sounds your fingers made as you aroused yourself. Negan’s presence was constantly in the back of your mind, turning you on even more.

Listening to your body, your fingers began to work almost on their own. Dipping into the pool of lubrication at your entrance, you took two fingers and began to tease your hole. You imagined your fingers were the head of his cock as he playfully tortured your yearnings. Gradually deepening with each insertion, your hips began to gently leave the bed as you strained to increased the depth. In your mind, Negan slid his full length into you. You curled your fingers against your warm, swollen walls, working your fingertips into your G-spot.

You let out a shallow moan as the pleasure travelled up your body. Something shifted in the Negan’s vibe as the sound escaped your lips, but you couldn’t place it. All you could really be sure of was the effect his presence was having on the levels of your carnal desires.

The ache for stronger satisfaction mounted inside you. Your fingers slid out of your hole and traced their way up through your juices to your sensitive clit. For a few moments, your fingers rubbed and danced around it, teasing yourself the way you imagined he would, before you finally caught it with the tip of your middle finger. A shiver of pleasure quivered up your spine, causing your back to arch and your hips to buck.

Immediately you needed more. You brought you finger back round over the swollen bud in an even, circular motion. You began slow, rolling your hips in time with the motion, imagining Negan sliding the full length of his cock in and out of your pussy. You imagined how he’d grunt and curse over how tight you were, and how good you made his cock feel. You imagined the growls that would escape his throat as he eased himself inside you. Another faint, high-pitched moan hummed through your lips. There it was again – that strange vibe from Negan’s direction. You revelled in the sensations you felt from him watching you, and wondered how hard he was getting from it.

As Negan began to pound into you faster in your fantasy, you increased the pressure and speed of your finger, your hips following suit. In your mind, Negan took hold if your hips, pulling you firmly onto his cock as he fucked you hard. Showers of short, sensual moans filled the air. You kept him at that speed in your mind, your fingers not letting up for a moment, and before long you felt the rising pleasure of your impending climax.

Your fingers continued, your hips bucking wildly as you allowed yourself to tip over the edge.

“_Negan!_” you moaned as you shuddered on the bed, your back arching, gripping and twisting the sheets as you imagined him fucking you through your orgasm. You focused on the feeling of the walls of your pussy convulsing.

You laid there for a moment, limp and immobile, catching your breath. Your legs felt soft and your hands couldn’t grip properly. Your head was still thick and hazy.

When you’d caught your breath, you eased up and looked over at Negan. He was sat in a strangely serene position – almost clinical, like a doctor about to reveal his diagnosis. But his features were slightly flushed. His eyes were wild and restless. He looked….flustered. And he still hadn’t taken his eyes off you. Curious to witness your handiwork, you glanced down at his crotch, and smiled.

“I’m flattered,” you grinned as Negan noticed your line of sight. He narrowed his eyes at you, his mouth curling at the corners.

“Hey, it was a damn good performance.” You felt a burst of pride in your chest at the words. He licked his lips. “You can use the bathroom to wash up,” he said, eyeing you sideways.

You smiled and gathered up your trousers and boots before heading off to clean yourself up. When you came out, Negan was sat down on the sofa. He stood up as soon as you came out and wandered over. You picked up your jacket off the back of the sofa, and there was an awkward silence as you stood opposite each other. Just when you were beginning to panic, Negan spoke up.

“What did you think about?” he asked flatly. You were taken aback by his terseness.

“What?”

“What did you think about? Before, when you were touching yourself.” His tone lacked its usual playful dirtiness. You refolded your jacket over your arms and paused.

“About you. But you already know that.” Your voice was shrinking as the embarrassment came creeping back. His playfulness and teasing you could take, but when he became all serious, it made you worry. Negan nodded to himself, his eyes large and puppy-like when they came back to yours. As if reacting to your discomfort, he switched back.

“Any specifics?” The playfulness was rife. His tongue stroked his bottom lip for a moment, his hands resting on his hips. You let out a light laugh.

“You’re unbelievable.” You weakly pushed him aside and headed for the door.

“Oh, come on!” he chuckled, turning to you with his arms spread wide. You turned back to him.

“No! That was _not_ part of the deal.” You were still giggling as you opened the door.

“Not even a _teensy_ little–?”

“Not a damn morsel.”

Negan rammed his shoulder into the door, slamming it shut. His face was inches from yours. You could feel his breath on your neck.

“We haven’t even rescheduled yet,” he said as he searched your eyes. You yanked the door open, throwing him slightly, and walked out into the hall.

“We can do that later. We live in the same damn building!” You couldn’t stop giggling. Negan watched you as you disappeared down the hallway, grinning to himself like a giddy kid.

When you’d vanished from sight, he turned back around to go inside, and noticed a startled onlooker in the hall. The smile dropped from his face.

“What the fuck do you think you’re lookin’ at?” he barked, and they scurried off in terror in the direction you went. Negan, satisfied, straightened the collar of his leather jacket and went back inside, slamming the door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try your hand at teasing. You like flirting with danger, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr under the same name. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!

_That was crazy._

You sat on your bed, your back up against the wall, trying to wrap your head around what had just happened.

_That was **fucking** crazy. Literally._

You’d never really taken yourself for the kind of person who’d enjoy a man watching you getting off, but the sensations you’d felt spoke for themselves. As you sat in the moonlight, you contemplated that maybe it was purely because it was Negan, which seemed quite plausible to you: he was the object of your basest desires. Your mind was still racing, attempting to go over everything at once.

_And what the hell was that vibe I kept getting from him? I’ve never felt anything like that before…Well, whatever it was, he must have enjoyed it a **lot**. The size of his boner! God, he must be huge._

You bit your lip as you replayed the image of his swollen crotch in your head. Just the thought that sometime soon he might be buried up to the hilt in you sent a shiver from your abdomen up your spine. Your mouth began to moisten.

_But he had the nerve to ask me what I was thinking about! To my face! The jerk. Isn’t the fact that it’s him I’m thinking about him enough?!_

As soon as you thought the words, you began to realise what they meant. Grinning to yourself, you settled for bed, pulling the covers up over your body.

_If that’s how he wants to play, then that’s **exactly** how I’m playing._

* * *

It was early morning. While getting on with your duties, you kept an eagle eye out for Negan prowling about the halls. Eventually, he showed up with a posse of men around him, appearing to be dealing with official business, pointing at crates, frowning, while people were making notes.

Taking a deep breath, you pulled back your shoulders and walked over confidently, directly crossing Negan’s line of sight. You’d made a point of putting on a particularly low-cut top, tucking it into a pair of high-waisted jeans and a belt, your clothes clinging to your figure in all the right places. You picked up a tin of something on a shelf that you weren’t really interested in, and pretended to read the label.

A warm, familiar, tingling sensation began to spread across your body: his eyes undressing you.

_So he hasn’t forgotten me,_ you thought with a smug grin. You put the tin back and crossed the room to your table.

Throughout the morning, you continued to coyly steal moments of his attention, walking in front of him, a finger glancing his hand or back, bending down in front of him to pick up an object that you deliberately dropped; anything you could think of that wasn’t too obvious to anyone but him.

Finally, the time came when he was alone, leaning over on the railing on the balcony, surveying the mass of people and goods below. He looked deep in thought. Lightly springing up the steps, you quickly slid in next to him, leaning your back against the railing, and pressed your lips close to his ear.

“Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?” you purred quietly. Negan pulled back a few centimetres and narrowed his eyes at your salacious grin.

“Would I have asked if I didn’t?”

You arched your back, allowing Negan to stare at your breasts as you ran your eyes up and down his own body. He licked his lips as he took in your cleavage. There was a long pause before Negan spoke again, smirking confidently. “You going to tell me, or what?”

“I want to tell you. I really do. And I’m going to.” Your eyes followed your finger as it slithered down the sleeve of his jacket. “I’m going to tell you every little dirty thing I imagined you doing to me, Negan.”

“But?” Negan said apprehensively as he stood up. You pulled your finger back.

“No but.” You lowered your voice and leaned in closely. “I’ll tell you right now, if that’s what you want.” You could see your whispering having a physical effect on him, though he was hiding it well.

“Then what’s the catch?” Negan was being overly suspicious of you. It made sense considering how you’d reacted when he’d asked last night.

“No catch.” Your faces were a lip’s distance apart.

“Then you’ve had one hell of a change of heart.” The light was dancing in the depths of his eyes, drawing you in.

“Are you complaining?” you teased.

“Nope.”

“Didn’t think so.” You inched closer so your lips were a hair’s breadth from touching the pink of his ear, and lowered your voice to an agonisingly slow whisper. “I started by imagining your hands tracing down my body, your fingers taking their time, exploring every curve as they slithered down between my legs, exploring my core already dripping from expectation.” The muscle in his jaw pulsed as he clenched his teeth together. “You fingered me until I whimpered, begging you to fill me with your throbbing cock.”

You licked your lips, enjoying watching Negan’s eyes closing as he brought to life your words on the closed lids of his eyes. “You took me roughly in your hands and threw me down on the bed. I spread my legs for you, pleading for you to fill my aching cunt.” Negan let out a short, awkward cough. You’d never seen him awkwardly aroused before. Usually he wasn’t shy about it. “But you’re a cruel man, Negan. You teased me restlessly, slathering your sensitive head in my juices, just barely dipping it inside, leaving me with nothing more than a burning desire for more.”

Negan stood up and headed quickly for the stairs. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the empty space at his side without so much as a turn of his head. You jumped up at his command and trotted after him.

Taking this time to bask in your new-found sexual confidence, you watched the sway of his figure, all the way from the stairs down through whatever corridor he was leading you. You didn’t even bother to ask. The view was too damn appetising.

Eventually he slowed down a little, which allowed you to catch up to him. Nipping in front of him, you stopped him in his tracks. His eyes were hazy with lust, his cheeks tinged pink, and his cock visibly erect through the fabric of his trousers. Seeing Negan flustered was somehow a turn on for you.

“But you’re not all bad,” you whispered. “When you’d had your fun, you gave me what I craved. You eased yourself into my tight pussy, and slowly began sliding your full length in and out of me.”

You suddenly stopped, aware of someone passing down the corridor. Glancing warily at them sideways, you both held your breath. When the echoes of their footsteps had died, you leaned into his chest, feeling encased by his large frame, clasped your hand around the back of his neck, and stood on tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

“Before long, you were pounding into me, my hips bucking into your thrusts. You fucked me long and hard, Negan. Our hot skin pressed against each other’s, our legs entangled, our bodies covered in each other’s juices, your entire length buried deep inside me, over and over and _over–”_

You were abruptly cut off as Negan roughly took hold of you, opened the door on his right and pushed you inside, slamming your back against it to close it. The sudden silence was penetrated by your ragged breathing.

You appeared to be in some kind of storage cupboard. It was almost pitch black, with only a dim stream of light coming through the small window at the top of the wall at the back. Small dust particles floated calmly through the rays.

You stared wide-eyed into the black orbs of his eyes. You were both breathing heavily, and his hands were planted firmly either side of your head.

“Finish your fantasy,” he growled. You hesitated for a moment, and he raised his hand around your throat, pulling his body into yours. “Finish.” His voice was so strained it sounded almost pleading.

Usually, a hand around your throat would have been aggressive but, feeling the sexual tension through it, you didn’t feel threatened, and understood it to be a purely sexual and intimate gesture. The sensation of his fingers gently curled around your delicate skin, ever so slightly restricting your breathing, sent your pulse racing. You swallowed, the dryness of your throat audible.

“You buried your entire length in me over, and over,” you moaned. His warm breath on your collarbone sent shivers across your body.

In response, Negan pushed his thigh further up between your legs. Driven by pure, carnal instinct, your hips began to move on their own, slowly grinding your crotch against his firm limb. Negan grimaced at the sensation of your juices soaking through to his skin.

“–and over, the movements of your thick cock bringing me closer to my orgasm with every thrust.” Your voice was faint as you gently pleasured yourself against him, occasionally grazing his package with the tilt of your hips.

The poor lighting made it hard to tell, but you were sure that Negan was keeping his eyes trained on you the entire him. It seemed to be an erotic habit of his.

“You fucked me through my orgasm, pleasure rippling and radiating through my body, my insides convulsing around you, until your hips buckled and you tipped over the edge, filling me with your cum!” Your legs felt weak, like you could no longer support your own weight. Stretching your back, you grasped each of his arms for support.

Negan paused, a deep, low growl of arousal humming in his ribcage. His lungs drew in a deep breath before he pulled away his leg and arms. Your own limbs jolted awake to catch yourself against the door. He absently paced around in the restrictive confines of the closet. When his face turned and caught the light, it was contorted with inner conflict. He turned back to you and pressed in close, each of your sides flush with the door.

“You goddamn minx,” he grumbled through gritted teeth. Your eyes traced the muscles in his neck as you grinned to yourself. He put his hands around your waist and gently eased your pelvis against his. “You trying to get me to cave on our deal? Fuck you early or some shit like that?” he said, almost laughing.

The ragged, breathy timbre of his voice was all the more arousing. You loosely looped your arms around his neck and rhythmically gyrated your hips.

You grinned. “Maybe.”

Negan let out a low, cocky chuckle that you reckoned belonged to a Bond villain. Lifting his head and looking you in the eyes, he gently stayed your hips with one hand.

“Not happening, princess,” he smirked. The lapse in his facade had healed and he was back in control. You frowned at him disingenuously. “But I’ll tell you what _is_ happening.” The sound of fabric-on-fabric filled the tiny room as he readjusted his hands around your waist. “Your next show.” Your heart jumped at the words. “My room. Tonight. Nine o'clock. And don’t you fuckin’ dare be late.”

Your arms were still looped around his neck while his hands supported you around your waist. Your lips curled in anticipation.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a little impatient and appear to have bitten off more than you can chew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I’m a teaser. Remember to check me out on Tumblr under the same name. Thanks for reading! Please enjoy!

It took everything you had to save yourself for Negan. The incident in the closet had left you unable to think of anything else, but you didn’t want to ruin the next performance. In fact, you wanted desperately for him to see the culmination of it all. How aroused he made you, and how easy it was for him to make you cum.

In all honesty, your plan had somewhat backfired. It had been a rudimentary plan to begin with, but somehow it still got bent out of shape. You’d intended to get him aroused in a petty attempt to tease him into some kind of submission, but had ended up partially giving in yourself.

One thing was certain though: you had succeeded in ruffling his feathers. And for that, you commended yourself. It was that thought, and that thought alone, which diverted your attention enough to get you through the day.

* * *

You eyed the clock on your wall as the seconds ticked away into minutes. The thought of being a little late just to piss him off had crossed your mind, but you weren’t sure your quivering cunt could wait much longer. Now that you had no work to occupy yourself with, it was getting harder and harder to fight the temptations. You looked back up at the clock.

8:25

You threw yourself back on your bed in frustration. You weren’t sure how longer you could wait. You’d already been waiting all day, your slit weeping uncontrollably. Your hips were tilting and wiggling all by themselves in anticipation. You decided to immerse yourself in a small fantasy to pass the time, reliving the affair in the closet.

You opened your eyes to peak at the clock.

8:30

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” you groaned, exasperated. You drove your head back on the pillow, the palms of your hands flat against your brow, and laid there for a moment, trying to calm yourself.

It didn’t exactly work.

You got up in a fluster and threw open your door, walking at a frightening speed down the corridors to Negan’s room. Negan was just going to have to accommodate you a little early. But hey, you weren’t going to be late, so what could he possibly have to complain about?

_A lot of things, really…_a little voice in your head muttered sarcastically.

You stopped, rapped on his door impatiently, then opened it yourself without waiting, slamming it behind you. Negan snapped to attention at the sudden explosion of sound, a slightly bewildered look of his features. You walked into the room and enthusiastically kicked off your boots and socks.

“Come on. Let’s do this,” you said, out of breath from walking so quickly, pulling your top over your head and discarding it on the floor. Negan’s mouth hung ever so slightly open.

“You're–”

“– early. I know.” You undid your belt and wriggled off your jeans. Negan’s eyes narrowed at you.

“Darlin’, I _like_ you. But don’t think you can just come in here and do whatever the fuck you _want_.” You didn’t react to his veiled threat.

“I’m not doing what I want. I’m doing what we _both_ want.” You unhooked your bra and let it drop to the floor. The cool of the air shocked your already erect nipples.

You stood there across the room from him in just your panties for a moment, allowing his mind to change on its own. Negan’s eyes appeared to deepen as he took in your naked form. Eventually, he gave in.

“All right,” he said. “Get the fuck over here.”

You strode over, eased back his shoulders, and hooked your legs over his hips. Lowering yourself down, you felt the gentle pressure of his rising erection, sending a shiver shooting up your spine. You almost couldn’t believe what you were doing. Almost. Negan looked at you, half amused.

“What the hell happened? You used to be so fuckin’ timid.” He ended in a growl as you began to slowly rock your hips.

“You happened, you _idiot,_” you gasped through biting your lip.

Your fingers splayed across his chest, up to his neck and over his shoulders. Little uncontrollable moans escaped your lips at the pleasurable friction. The fact that it was his actual cock that you were on, and his body you were straddling – properly this time, not just in a closet – sent an irresistible heat surging through your body. Your hands clasped the back of his head and pulled his face into your chest as you put more energy into your thrusts. Negan’s hands settled around your hips, his warm breath gently prickling across your breasts. You grasped at tufts of his hair, releasing a groan from his throat.

“_God fucking damn it…_” he muttered into your breastbone. Your cunt was thoroughly soaked, seeping through your underwear and moistening his clothes.

With a small grunt of effort, Negan stood up, holding you safely in his grip. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. The sensation of your bare breasts against the cool surface of his leather jacket aroused you further. Negan walked over to the bed and roughly dropped you down on the mattress. He unzipped his jacket and threw it aside aggressively, but instead of backing up and taking a seat at the end of the bed, he crawled forward until his face was over yours.

“What that fuck are you waiting for? Start fantasising.” You didn’t mind the aggressive tone of his command. If anything, it only turned you on even more.

“Yes, _sir_,” you teased, maintaining strong eye contact. His eyes darkened as the words fell seductively from your lips.

Bending your knees so they grazed his abdomen, you rolled your panties down your legs and held them in your hand before letting them drop to the floor. Your hands quickly found their way to your throbbing pussy. Your legs spread open, allowing your hands to roam freely. As your fingers began massaging and slipping through your swollen folds, you kept your eyes on Negan as he loomed over you. The proximity of his body sent your imagination wild; with him above like that, it was so easy to imagine him thrusting into you.

You easily slipped a finger inside your cunt, a loud, dirty sound escaping from how wet you were. You felt your cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. You paused for a moment before beginning to slowly pump your finger in and out, curling the tip round to increase the pleasure. You took your time, enjoying yourself, closing your eyes as you became lost in the indulgence. Every time you opened your eyes, Negan was looking right back at you, and when your eyes locked, it was like a bolt of sexual energy shot through your body.

You slipped your finger out, tracing a path up to your clit, moaning beneath him as you gently encircled the swollen bud. But the walls of your cunt began to ache and pulse, missing and begging for the pleasurable friction of your fingers. It was a different kind of pleasure, and tonight your insides were begging to be stretched and filled. You slid two fingers back down into your hole, already working faster than before.

A low hum of pleasure resonated between your lips. Wanting to pair the sensation with his face, you watched him through half-closed lids. It was clear that Negan was finding your expression erotic as his eyes flitted eagerly from feature to feature.

“Tell me what I’m doing to you.” His voice was softer again, but filled with a playful horniness. Your voice was strained as you continued to finger yourself.

“You’re slowly fucking me with your thick cock.” You paused for a sharp breath. “Taking your time with every inch. You’re stretching my tight pussy! Oh God, it feels so good!”

As you sustained your gaze through your pleasure-heavy eyelids, your fingers began to move faster. A lewd, slopping sound accompanied every forceful movement of your fingers. Your face flushed brighter as Negan refused to break his prurient gaze. As you breathed moans and gasps, twisting beneath him, your hips began to buck into the rhythm of your fingers. A familiar wolfish grin spread across his lips, something dark and depraved ablaze within the depths of his eyes.

“And now? How am I fucking you now?” The gravelly rumble of his vocals made your back arch towards him, your nipples grazing the fabric covering his chest.

“God, you’re pounding into me! You’re going so fast. Oh, fuck me, Negan! Fuck me!” Negan looked up and down your quivering body.

“Fuck, you really are my dirty little slut, aren’t you?” he smirked.

You could feel the pleasure mounting in your walls as your neared your climax. At this point, anything could tip you over the edge. Negan grinned knowingly, his tongue resting on his lower lip. He leaned down, putting his mouth next to your ear.

“_Cum_.”

At the sound of his growling command, your body suddenly gave in. Waves of pleasurable shudders radiated through your body, your hips bucking sporadically as your walls convulsed stronger than you’d ever experienced before. You moaned his name as clearly as you could manage through your bliss. Your eyes rolled back and your vision blackened, your body juddering and tense, before falling supple and limp onto the sheets.

Negan watched your heaving chest as you slowly recovered, before recoiling from his position and laying down next to you. It only occurred to you later that his muscles must have ached from being over you for so long.

When you had recovered your breath, you turned to look at him. He sensed your gaze and turned to look at you with a cocked eyebrow.

“What?”

You gently giggled as you turned onto your side, supporting yourself with your elbow.

“You sure you don’t want me to help you take care of that?” You flitted your eyes to the mini tent created by his upstanding cock. Negan glanced down at himself and chuckled.

“No, Y/N, that’s not part of the _deal_. Remember?” You felt a familiar smile coming over your face, mimicking his own.

“That’s exactly what I said, and look where that got me,” you said, self-mockingly. There was a brief silence as you ruminated on what had happened earlier that morning. Your index finger traced invisible lines into the sheets as you thought. “Hey, Negan,” you murmured. “Are we….going to talk about what happened this morning?” You sounded mellow.

A long breath of air blew out of his lips as if he were thinking it over.

“Nope,” he said finally, sounding a little too uninterested. You frowned and pouted, hoping for a little more understanding and co-operation from him than that.

“You sure?” you said, giving him a second chance. Negan didn’t move from his relaxed pose, his hands behind his head.

“Yep.”

You pushed yourself up from the bed before bringing your small, almost ineffectual fist down onto his exposed abdomen.

“You ass!” you exclaimed as you brought it down, creasing him in his middle. Negan let out a little ‘oof’ as you winded him, before sitting up in surprise.

“What the hell was that?!” he asked, mystified, as you quickly scooted off the bed and began pulling on the clothes essential for leaving the fastest while still appearing decent. The non-essentials, namely your socks and underwear, you gathered angrily into balls in your hands, muttering darkly to yourself.

“That was me being reserved, you _jerk!_” you yelled as you stormed out of the room barefoot, your boots in your hands.

Negan sat on the bed, staring at the open door.

“Christ…” he mumbled to himself, running his hand soothingly back through his hair, before cupping it around his neck and allowing his arm to hang.

With his eyes cast to the ground, he caught sight of a familiar scrunched up piece of fabric on the floor. He knew exactly what it was. Sighing, he stood and bent down to pick it up.

“In too much of a rush to remember to pick up her fuckin’ panties….”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Big Bad Wolf has a soft spot for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part isn’t as smutty….Part 7 onwards will make up for that, though 😅 Feel free to check me out on Tumblr under the same name. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Negan sauntered down the corridor in the early hours of the morning, swinging Lucille by his side in the way that made you want to drop your panties. People were emerging out of their rooms, greeting him respectfully as they passed. Negan nodded to each of them courteously before stopping in front of a particular door.

Looking over his shoulder, he began counting the doors from the direction he came. He turned to the nearest person as they observed him counting like a preschooler, and grinned.

“Wouldn’t want to get the wrong room. That would be _embarrassing,_” he said mischievously out of the side of his mouth.

The stranger rolled their head back as they mouthed an ‘Ohhh’, as if they knew what of earth he was on about, before hurrying off to their duties.

You were laying on your bed when you heard a loud knock at your door.

“Mornin’ Y/N. You think I could come in?”

Your palms came up to your face as you groaned, recognising the dulcet tones through the wall.

“Fuck, fucking _fuck_…” you muttered, ramming your fists down onto the mattress beside you.

“I know you’re in there,” Negan chuckled. “Can hear you cussing all the way out here.” Negan paused. “I want to have a conversation with you, but I can’t have one all on my lonesome, now can I?” He paused again, leaning his forehead against the door. “Why don’t you open this door so we can talk?”

You sat up quickly in frustration.

“I don’t want to talk to you, you Neanderthal!” You got up and began aggressively dressing yourself. Negan stepped back slightly and looked around. Your shouts were beginning to attract attention, though people were cautious in showing it, given that it was Negan on the receiving end.

“I have something here I think you’ll want,” he said, slyly. You walked up to the door so you didn’t have to shout.

“I don’t want anything from you.” At least at that particular moment. Negan laughed disbelievingly, staring past the door as if he could see you.

“You mean _other_ than my dick.”

The words reverberated down the narrow corridor, a deathly silence following in their wake. Before long, a gentle murmur of snickers spread around the onlookers. You screamed silently to yourself, knowing it to be completely true, and a low blow for him to have dealt.

“But I really think you’ll want to open the door for these,” Negan continued, leaning against the wall as his hand dived into his pocket. He retrieved a small, black ball of fabric and began to indecorously toyed with it. “They’re black, about a size ten, got a little _sexy_ lace trim round the top….”

You froze. You knew instantly what Negan was referring to, feeling the pang of humiliation shoot through you, before you scrambled unbecomingly to the door, tripping over an array of items strewn around your room. Negan grinned at the muffled sounds of chaos coming from within your room. He could just about make out a few random strings of curses. There was a pause in the racket before the door creaked open a crack, and your assertively expectant hand appeared.

You flexed your fingers impatiently, and Negan let out a breathy laugh before slowly placing your panties in your hand. You didn’t even have to see his face. You could feel his smugness through the wall, and grimaced. As soon as you’d pulled your hand back inside, you quickly closed the door – only to find that it didn’t shut properly. You looked down at the floor, finding Negan’s boot shoved into the gap.

“Look, I said I want to talk–” Negan began. In a gush of annoyance at his voice, you slammed the door shut even harder, feeling the soft, squishy resistance of his foot through the outer leather of the boot. Negan let out a yelp of pain before yanking his foot from the gap.

“THAT’S MY GODDAMN FOOT!” he bellowed, as you slammed the door shut.

“I KNOW!” you screeched back. Negan paced outside your door in frustration before punching the wall.

“God FUCKING damn it!”

You jumped at the thump against the wall, clutching the underwear close to your chest for comfort. You were already regretting hurting him.

“Why won’t you let me talk, huh?” You felt the vibrations of his voice resonating in your chest. “Just open the fucking door!”

“Right, and shouting at me’s _really_ going to make me want to do that!” you yelled back. You didn’t want to say it outright, but you were a more than a little afraid. It was like you’d forgotten who you were dealing with, and were only now remembering.

“What, you think I’m gonna bash your fuckin’ head in or some shit? Is that it?” He sounded more hurt than angry. A pang of guilt stung your chest. “As if I’d fuckin’ hurt you!” His voice was gradually lowering in volume. “I said I want to talk, and that’s exactly what we’re gonna do, d'you hear me?”

You felt yourself sinking down beneath the waves of regret. As you slowly unlocked and opened the door, your head was heavy with remorse, unable to raise it and look him in the eye. You stepped aside to make room for his large frame to fit through the doorway. Picking up Lucille, Negan cast a cold, meaningful glance over his shoulder, spurring everyone else back to their daily routine in a flurry of terror.

Negan stepped into the room, and you closed the door quietly behind him. He loitered in the middle of the space before turning round to face you. You had your arms crossed over your chest, sucking on your lower lip. You fully expected him to begin laying into you, but instead of barks of anger, your ears were met by a respectful silence.

“I’m sorry.”

You stopped still in surprise, the words echoing in your ears. You looked up at Negan, frowning.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “About…all of _that_. I don’t deal with talking about my emotions well. Not anymore. That’s why I I avoided talking to you before. I knew you wanted to, so I avoided it like a fuckin’ pussy.” He sounded so soft and collected, and disappointed in himself: completely the opposite of what you’d expected. “This doesn’t mean we’re gonna talk about it. It doesn’t work like that. But…if the time ever comes that we do, it’ll be on my terms. You pull a stunt like that again and I won’t be so fucking understanding.”

The faintly threatening tone of his voice somehow made you feel more secure than the sad one. You nodded, still unable to find words. “I wanted to say all that before, but you wouldn’t let me in. And with all those people out there watching….” he trailed off, taking a step closer to you.

“No, I’m glad you didn’t,” you added quickly. “Wouldn’t want them to think you’d gone soft or something like that.” A small, understanding smile curled at the corners of your lips.

“Yeah, something like that,” he grinned. You suddenly felt the desperate need to apologise.

“And I’m sorry too. For – you know. Hitting you last night…calling you a Neanderthal…closing the door on your foot like that. I was just…angry. Mostly at myself. And frustrated. You know…in more ways than one.” You coughed awkwardly at the end of your sentence.

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” His grin widened, exposing his teeth, as he leaned from side to the side with his shoulders, Lucille balanced across them. “I’m not gonna punish you _too much_ for that shit.”

Your stomach dropped to the floor. Your eyes widened as you nervously glanced at Lucille. Negan stepped closer to you until, if he moved any closer, your lips would touch. He watched you as you trembled slightly beneath him. You’d stopped breathing for several seconds, your heartbeat beginning to thump in your ears.

“I’m just kiddin’. You can breathe,” he said finally, his eyes flashing in sadistic glee.

You let out an audible breath of relief that turned into a short, thankful laugh. Negan chuckled at your reaction, turning back round and heading for the door. As you watched him, something in his walk seemed off. Your eyes flicked down to his feet, and you noticed a slight limp in his leg – the foot you’d trapped in the door.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” you said anxiously. Negan looked over his shoulder at you. “Your foot. You’re limping.”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” he said putting his hand on the door handle.

“That’s not nothing!” You strode past him and blocked his way out, determination in your eyes. “At least let me look at it. I’m the one that did it. Let me do something about it.”

“First you won’t let me in, now you won’t let me leave,” Negan mused, eventually removing his hand.

He put Lucille down, resting her against the end of bed, before sitting down on the mattress and removing his boot and sock. You noticed that the outside of the boot was scuffed from the friction of the door against it and winced internally. You sat at the other end of the bed so Negan had room to turn to you and swing his leg up onto your lap. You rubbed your hands vigorously along the sides of your jeans to warm them up before leaning down to take a look at his foot.

“Sorry, they might still be a little cold,” you muttered, before you took his foot in your hands and began examining it. From the lack of discolouration, there didn’t appear to be any bruising or swelling yet. Negan watched you, visibly amused.

“You don’t have a foot fetish, do you?” he teased. You threw him an amused glance before gently turning his ankle.

“No, Negan, I don’t have a foot fetish,” you said, trying to keep a straight face.

“That’s a damn shame,” he replied. There was a brief moment of silence before Negan piped up again. “See, there’s nothing wrong with it. Not even bruised.”

“That’s not necessarily true. The deeper the bruising, the longer it takes to come out,” you said, not taking your eyes from his foot. You took the back of your hand and held it against the slightly pink area on the side of his foot. “And there’s a lot of heat coming from the point of contact, here. You need some ice on it. It’ll reduce any damage.”

“You a doctor before all this or something?” he asked, intrigued.

“Or something. Nothing so fancy, I’m afraid. I took some basic first aid classes a while back. Thought they would come in handy someday. Anyway – ice.”

“There’s ice in my freezer,” he said, pulling his foot back and starting to put his sock on.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you protested, stealing the sock from his hand.

“You said it needs ice.”

“You’re not walking on that,” you said, moving the sock out of his reach. “And you’re not putting that boot on, either.”

“It’s a few hundred metres. It’ll be fine.” He reached across you to try to grab the sock.

“Not a chance!” You whipped the sock back even further, evading the swipes of his hands, before quickly stuffing it down your pants. Negan looked down at your crotch before looking back to you with raised eyebrows.

“You realise I’m not afraid to go get that, right?” he said slowly, each word dripping with erotic tension.

You would have asked yourself 'Why would you choose there of all places to hide it?’, but it hardly needed answering. You just couldn’t stop yourself from enticing him.

“Go on, then,” you dared. The words hitched in your throat from excited anticipation.

Negan tilted his head in near-disbelief with a perverted grin stretching across his lips. He leaned forward, easing you down onto the pillow by your shoulders. After slowly sliding his glove off to reveal his slender fingers, he placed the tip of his index finger lightly onto your collarbone. Your chest rose and fell deeply with each breath at his touch. You could feel your body heating up, your cunt tingling and pulsing. Negan slowly began tracing a line down the middle of your exposed chest, continuing down the fabric of your top. He grinned when he got to the hem, gently tugging it up over your diaphragm, exposing your abdomen. Your back arched a little at the cold air, your legs rubbing against each other as you felt yourself moistening below.

Negan bent forward, lowering his mouth to your skin, and slowly traced the tip his tongue down your navel to the waistband of your jeans. The sensation of his tongue trailing over your skin lured a gentle moan from your mouth. You raised your arms over your head, pushing your pelvis forwards into him. Negan unbuttoned your jeans and leisurely unzipped it down to the bottom, before sliding his hand down between your jeans and your underwear. He took hold of the sock, cupping your throbbing pussy in his firm grip at the same time.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” he said, feigning surprise as his fingers began to manipulate the folds of your pussy through the thin fabric of the sock. Your hips writhed at his touch, your breathing getting heavier, releasing short, erotic moans into the air. You could feel Negan’s cock getting harder against your thigh as he pleasured you.

_This is the first time he’s taken the lead, _you thought, while you still had the capacity to. _He’s never touched me like this before! _You felt your mind gradually slipping from your control, your consciousness feeling like it was being sucked into a whirlpool.

The door suddenly opened.

“The men are all ready and waiting in the –_ Christ!_ Sorry!” Simon began retreating from the room as quickly as he’d entered it.

“Jesus fucking_ Christ_, Simon! Don’t you know you’re supposed to fucking knock?!” Negan barked, stealthily pulling the sock out from your crotch.

You had snapped wide awake from the intrusion. Getting up, you pulled your legs out from under him, yanked your top down, did up your jeans, and attempted to smooth down your hair.

“I-I’m sorry, Boss. I had no idea–” Simon tried to plead, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

“Just get your fucking ass out of here and wait the fuck outside!” Negan said, backing off from you, standing up, and picking up both his Lucille and his boot. He cast a glance over his shoulder at you. “You coming to get this ice, or what?”

“Oh – yeah! Sure. Hold on.” You were still trying to recover from your arousal, the adrenaline that was still pumping through your veins, and your cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment of Simon walking in on you. You quickly slid your feet into your boots and smoothed down your clothes before following Negan out into the hallway. Simon inadvertently coughed when you appeared, closing the door behind you. Negan glared disdainfully at him.

“Here, you can carry _this,_”he grunted, shoving the boot into Simon’s hands. Simon begrudgingly took hold of it, silently muttering to himself.

As Negan walked down the corridor with Simon in tow and you by his side, he attempted to hide his limp as much as possible. As you moved through the Sanctuary, you felt the judgmental eyes of everyone burning into you, even people who couldn’t possibly have known. The sensation was nothing like Negan watching you. It was self-conscious and threatened to belittle you, but instead, it somehow made you feel strong and empowered. You were different – _special_ to Negan, and now everyone knew it.

“Uh, Boss? You want me to carry that too?” Simon awkwardly gestured to the sock in Negan’s hand. His grip tightened around the piece of clothing. You blushed, thinking about how some of your juices must have soaked into it. Negan glanced down at you with a playful look in his eyes.

“No. I think I better hold onto this.”

* * *

“How’s that?” You gently pressed the bag of ice cubes onto the side of Negan’s foot. You were sat on the sofa in Negan’s room. He was laying across it, barely fitting, his injured foot on your lap, the other flat on the floor. Negan winced ever so slightly as the freezing ice came into contact with his skin.

“Better,” he said after a moment, the heat beginning to dissipate from the injury.

The area on his foot had swollen a little more since before, and the skin had begun to turn a dark purple. Your free hand rested soothingly on his shin. You peeked over at Negan.

“You’re lucky. The bruising’s starting to come out, which means it shouldn’t be too deep. You should be up and about in no time.” You smiled at him. “Figuratively speaking,” you added quickly. Negan nodded.

“Of course.” He continued watching you from the other end of the sofa in silence.

_He doesn’t seem like his usual self,_ you thought. _He’d normally be complaining about how much work he’s missing or something like that. I guess it’s really started hurting. _You looked back over at Negan. He had already adjusted, not appearing to be in any pain at all. You knew he had to be, and silently admired his resilience.

The minutes ticked by as you eased the ice cubes onto his foot, taking the utmost care with every movement. Strangely, the silence wasn’t suffocating. After a while, you spoke up again.

“Um, hey – if you don’t want to do our thing tonight, I get it. We can reschedule when your foot’s better,” you said quietly, flitting your eyes between your lap and his face.

“No, it doesn’t hurt that bad,” he said, grinning. “Besides, I’ve seen the state you’re in. You _can’t_ wait another day.” Deep down, you knew he was right. Your cheeks lightly flushed as you remembered the sensation of him fingering you.

“All right. If you’re sure,” you said, a little sheepishly.

“Nine?” he asked, his eyes playfully searching yours.

“Nine.” You nodded.

“It’s a date, then.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation builds as you finish your last show and await Negan's verdict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last show! After this, it’s ‘go-time’ ~ if you know what I mean ~  
Check me out on Tumblr under the same name. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!

People couldn’t stop staring and whispering as you softly padded your way through the halls of the Sanctuary to Negan’s room barefoot, a loosely tied, white dressing gown the only clothing protecting your modesty. What was left of it, anyway. You thought the reaction was only natural, and paid them no attention. The cold of the metal floor had at first stung the soles of your feet, but by now you were getting used to it.

You took a left, a fresh corridor of people to shock in front of you. Instead of their judgemental whispers and gazes, the only thing on your mind was Negan – specifically his foot.

_I wonder if it’s any better? _you thought. _We got the ice on it pretty early, so it should be okay, but…_

You paused, mildly aware of your heartbeat as Negan’s welfare took up residence in your mind. Realising your growing attachment felt like a slap across the face. This was just a game to Negan – nothing more, nothing less. Expecting anything else would be… You shook your head aggressively to snap out of it, and the memory of his attitude towards the injury this morning popped into your head instead.

_Ugh! Knowing that idiot, he’s probably been walking around on it all day, trying to be all macho and shit…_

You started walking with more vigour, fuelled by your semi-maternal instinct to both scold and protect him at the same time.

“Who knew a middle-aged man could act like such a _child_?” you muttered under your breath, your fists clenched at your sides.

Finally arriving at Negan’s room, you knocked. Waiting patiently, taking a step back and folded your arms across your chest, fully intending to reprimand him as he opened the door. But as soon as you laid eyes on him, your vexation melted away and you became lost in his deep, dark eyes.

“Right on–” Negan began. He stopped, a little dumbstruck as his eyes fell on you and he took in your attire, looking you up and down. He appeared to be suspiciously amused.

Just as he was about to reopen his mouth, you undid the knot in the cord and allowed the gown to fall open, revealing the natural curves of your body wrapped in a black, silk and lace underwear set. Negan’s eyes noticeably widened as he looked you over for a lengthy amount of time, before raising his eyebrows at you, visibly impressed. Or was it aroused?

“I’m not usually one for surprises, but– g_oddman_ Y/N. You _might_ just be on the road to changing that,” he grinned. His eyes flitted to the corridor behind you, his ears pricking at the approaching sound of chattering people. “You’re petting pretty brave, though,” he said, quickly stepping aside to allow you in. You thought you detected a hint of concern in his voice.

“Well, there’s not much point hiding anything anymore,” you said rather matter-of-factly, stepping inside the doorway.

“Oh?” Negan sounded curious and amused at the same time. The door clacked shut. He headed over to the drinks cabinet and poured you a whiskey. You stood next to him as he poured the drink, enjoying the sensation of him dwarfing you – perhaps a little more than you should have. You took the glass, stole a sip, then nodded.

“Mhm. Everyone on my corridor witnessed our little _episode_ this morning, so it’s likely spread around by now.” The ice chinked melodically in your glass before you downed the rest of the drink. “Not to mention – Simon knows, which means the _entire_ Sanctuary knows.”

“Well, that’s probably true,” he chuckled, finishing his own drink from before your arrival. He looked you in the eyes for a brief moment. “You’re not mad?” You frowned a little, almost thinking it over.

“No, I’m not mad.” You paused. “It’s actually surprisingly freeing. Face it and embrace it, you know? Who cares what anyone else thinks. None of their damn business.”

Negan nodded along softly, adoring your fervour. His eyes wandered down your body, exposed by the open dressing gown. “But enough about _me_,” you continued. “How’s your foot?”

Negan glanced down, your own gaze following as he tilted it for you to see. You noted that he appeared to have kept his boot and sock off all day, and felt a soft pang in your chest.

“Oh, not too bad. Pain’s bearable. _Looks_ a fucking fright, though,” he mused. You put the glass back on the cabinet and knelt down to take a look. The raised area was now an impressive purple, the entirety of its edges turning an almost pretty combination of yellow and green. Like a pear…

“No, this is good. The bruising’s fully out, and it’s starting to brown off already. That means it’s healing.” You looked up at Negan. A subtly perverse grin sat temptingly across his lips. The implications of your positions suddenly hammered into your head like a tent peg into the ground, and you felt yourself becoming grievously aroused. There was a long, thick silence, dripping with tension.

“This makes a damn fine picture,” he said softly, almost whispering. You instinctively trained your eyes away from the growing bulge in his trousers. And then it hit you.

_Why should I?_ you thought, realising that that wasn’t, in fact, a single reason. You allowed your eyes to trail back to his crotch, taking it in. The familiar sensation of getting drunk seeped into your head, your tongue tracing over your lips.

“I bet,” you whispered. Your heartbeat quickened. You felt your mouth moisten at the thought of taking him between your lips – and your mouth wasn’t the only thing getting wet. Then, at the most inconvenient time, staring at Negan’s cock suddenly made you remember. “Oh! Negan – I need to ask you something. It’s about tonight.”

Negan, also somewhat jolted from his fantasies of you on your knees, offered you his hand. You took it, feeling the strength behind his arm as he assisted you to your feet.

“Shoot,” he said, gesturing lazily.

“Well, back when we first made this deal, you said you’d provide all the stuff I need, right?” You sounded just a little hesitant.

“Right.”

“Well, um, I need to ask…do you have any… _toys?_” Your saliva went down harder than you’d anticipated. Negan paused for a moment as he mulled it over in his obscene mind, entirely unperturbed.

“You mean like vibrators, dildos, butt plugs – all that kinky shit?” he said.

“No, I meant a fucktonne of stuffed animals,” you barked sarcastically. “Yes, Negan, _all that kinky shit_.” You scowled at him, feeling your cheeks flushing. “So do you have any or not?” you said, flustered. Negan’s eyes flashed at your proposal, his tongue poking out of his widening grin.

“You _bet_.” He sounded just a little too pleased, and started in the direction of the bed. “Step this way, little lady.”

Your irritation quickly dissipated, and you rubbed your legs together a little before following him. He pointed under the bed. “Be a doll and reach under there for me?”

You had a feeling he’d probably have got you to do it even if his foot wasn’t injured, and quietly pouted to yourself. Getting down on the floor, you ducked your head under the edge of the bed. You assumed Negan was enjoying the view of your ass – and you assumed correctly. Under the bed, there was a dark shape in front of you that you presumed to be a box. You took hold of it and wiggled your way back out, placing it on the bed. You brushed some dust from under your nose, a sneeze fizzling away, leaving your nose buzzing. You looked expectantly at the box, over your shoulder at Negan, and then back to the box.

“Go ahead,” he said with a nod.

You perched on the bed and peeled opened the lid, finding inside an array of colourful dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, thunder beads, and even some things you’d never seen before. You felt your mouth hang open a little, your eyes bright and excited, and your cheeks gently flushing with colour. You quickly began picking up and inspecting various dildos. Negan watched you, his lips curling at the corners, as you busied yourself with the treasures before you.

”Looking for something in particular?“ he asked, leaning against the bedpost.

"I am, actually.” You put down the Rampant Rabbit in your hand and looked up at him, feeling a familiar heat spread across your skin triggered by the way he was looking at you. You stood up. “Out of the dildos here…um…can you tell me: which one’s most like you?”

Negan stopped, holding your gaze.

“_Most like me?_” he repeated, wanting clarification, though clearly not needing it. His eyebrow cocked playfully. You frowned and rolled your eyes, once again beginning to get flustered.

“Which one most resembles your _cock?_” you said purposefully, refusing to back down or divert your gaze. Negan looked visibly surprised, but overwhelmingly pleased at the same time.

“Fuckin’ Christ, Y/N….here.” He handed you a large, black dildo with a suction cup bottom.

It had to be around eight inches, and thick too. Although you noted that he hadn’t picked the largest one there. Your stomach tingled and boiled at the stamp of truth he’d just provided as to his own size, and bit your lip. You raised your eyes up to Negan’s through your lashes.

He was leaning against the bedpost again, leisurely stroking his beard as he watched you. Your eyes followed the form his body, feeling your hips twitch and roll in anticipation. Negan appeared to remember something and dipped his fingers into his ticket pocket. He removed a familiar-looking silver square and held it in the air between his first two fingers, his grin predatorily sliding back to reveal his teeth.

“What do you say we get this show on the fuckin’ road?”

* * *

After applying the condom to the dildo, you got to fixing it to the ground in the middle of the space in front of the bed. Negan had pulled up a comfortable chair, and sat with his hands in a steeple, watching you carefully. You looked up at him as you gave it a tug, making sure it was properly stuck down.

Satisfied, you stood up and removed your dressing gown, throwing it onto the bed. Holding his gaze, you slowly rolled your panties down the length of your legs and stepped out of them. Negan shifted slightly in his seat, his thumb supporting his chin with his fingers curled in front of his mouth. His eyes darkened as he took you in. Under his gaze, you felt your pulse strengthen between your legs, adrenaline pumping round your body.

You slowly stepped over the toy, taking your time with each step, before getting down on your knees and positioning your entrance just above the tip. You stretched your back out, feeling the head graze your folds. Negan cleared his throat.

“You don’t want any lube?” he said, calmly. You bit your lip and shook your head.

“I think I’m good,” you said in a half-whisper, tilting your hips towards him. Negan’s eyes widened slightly as he saw your juices trickling down the inside of your leg. His eyes seemed to glaze over, his aura emanating palpable arousal.

Bracing yourself with your arms out behind you, you lowered yourself down the outside of the shaft. It slid and rubbed between the swollen lips of your pussy, sending a vivid tingling sensation prickling outwards from the point of contact. You lifted yourself up and down, tilting your hips so that the shaft stroked the length of your slit, the head grazing your clit each time you rose and fell.

Now it was coated in your juices, you sat back up onto your knees and, with your hand, gently guided the dildo into your entrance. As you sank to the floor, taking it inside you inch by inch, your pulsing insides delectably ached and stretched. You held Negan’s intoxicating gaze, wondering, as you took it inside you, how much like his own cock it felt. As the last inch slid in, a light gasp was pulled from your lips. You stopped, savouring the sensation of being utterly filled.

Leaning forwards, you supported yourself with your hands out in front of you, and began to slowly move yourself back and forth. You flexed your fingers on the cold, hard floor as you focused on the feeling of it inside you. Even with your eyes closed, you could feel Negan’s eyes on you.

Sitting up straight, you began riding the dildo at a faster pace, bouncing up and down from your knees. Negan watched the dildo pump in and out of you, listening to the sound of your juices vigorously sliding around. You undid your bra and threw it away, allowing your breasts to bounce with your movements. One of your hands cupped a breast, massaging it and playing with the rock hard nipple. Short, erotic moans fell from your lips with every insertion.

You leaned back, your arms out behind you, and began tilting your hips back and forth. The pace was slower, and the dildo moved acutely inside you, but it caught more sensitive places, and deeper than before. You raised your half-closed eyes back up to Negan, a moan escaping your lips.

“Negan….” you breathed, holding his gaze. “It feels so good.” You paused, attempting to catch your breath. “_Mmm_….is this what it’s like…to have you inside me?”

Negan eagerly watched your juices pooling around the base of the dildo and swallowed – _audibly_. As you continued to ride the dildo, your eyes drifted to Negan’s crotch, his impressive erection standing proud and trembling beneath the fabric of his trousers. The sight spurred you into a desire for more.

You sat back up and began bouncing up and down on the dildo even faster than before, fondling your breasts, with louder, fuller moans escaping. Your pace was full of eagerness as the sound of your juices sliding against the dildo became more prominent. Suddenly, the dildo became unfastened from the floor. Jolted, you composed yourself and stuck it back down, quickly getting back to riding it with all your worth. A groan emanated from deep inside you. You took a giant leap closer to your orgasm, your insides beginning to contract around the thick shaft.

To slow down your approach, you elongated your thrusts, taking the dildo in to the base, then easing your hips forwards and back. You rocked your hips slowly, biting your lip as the dildo reached deep inside you. You could hear Negan’s deep, rough breathing. Opening your eyes, you took hold of his gaze, vividly imagining yourself riding him. His eyes, though softened with desire, were still filled with that familiar dark and cutting quality that sent pleasurable shivers prickling up across your back. Your heart was thumping almost painfully in your chest. Your breathing was quivering as you became aware of starting the climb to your climax again. Your stomach clenched and coiled.

Sitting back up onto your knees, you rose up and down so that the dildo pumped in and out of you at a staggering pace, driven by the deep, warm lust that was flooding through your mind and body. The moans and exclamations that you had tried to conceal could no longer be held back, and fell breathlessly from your trembling lips. Your hips twitched and bucked into the dildo, your stomach tightening with every insertion. Through heavy eyelids, you maintained eye contact with Negan. As you quickly approached your summit, you managed a mewling cry.

“_Ah_…Negan…_Negan!_ I – _I’m cumming!_”

You choked on the last word as your eyes fell black, leaping from the peak and free-falling down into the pleasurable abyss. Your body quaked and quivered as it crumpled around the shaft, your hips sporadically bucking through your contractions, as intense shockwaves of euphoric pleasure radiated throughout your body. Your cum cascaded down the length of the dildo, the pool at the base quickly spreading outwards across the floor.

As you sunk to the floor, your orgasm subsiding, your chest heaved and your body ached. You wearily slid yourself off of the toy and fell forward onto all fours. You looked up at Negan through your jaded eyes. He motioned with two curled fingers for you to approach before tapping his thigh. Though you were tired, you lit up inside at the invitation, and crawled towards him. He helped pull you up and sat you one leg either side of his thigh, facing out into the room. The coolness of his leather jacket seeped the remaining heat from your body as you relaxed into his large, comfortable frame. Your head lolled back into the crook of his neck, his deep, earthy musk drifting up into your nose. Negan loosely coiled his arm round you. His voice was low and teasing.

“You realise this is the third time in two days you’ve daubed my pants with your dirty juices?” He lightly chuckled.

Your folds quietly squelched as your hips moved against him, your cum exuding through the fabric of his pants. You giggled lightly in realisation, your body scarcely able to move, and enjoyed the firmness of his erection rubbing against you from behind. You sat there together for a while as you recovered, listening to the sound of his breathing, feeling the vibrations of his strong heartbeat resonating in your own ribcage, and Negan tracing his thumb affectionately over your shoulder. When your breathing had lulled and your strength had returned to your limbs, you spoke up softly, twisting your head so you could catch a glimpse of his face.

“Hey, Negan….” You paused briefly. “Did I pass?”

Negan twisted in his seat, pulling your legs horizontally over his, and turned you in to his torso. A creeping, seductive grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“With flying _fucking _colours.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've passed, it's time to collect your prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr under the same name. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

“Hey, Negan….” You paused briefly, enjoying the contact between your bodies. “…Did I pass?”

Negan twisted in his seat, pulling your legs horizontally over his, and turned you in to his torso. A creeping, seductive grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“With flying _fucking _colours.”

A great weight lifted from your shoulders, and a buzz of glowing excitement grew in your core. You found it hard to contain the smile pulling at your cheeks.

“You mean it?” you asked, losing yourself in his eyes. Negan leaned into you, grinning proudly.

“Abso-_fuckin’_-lutely. No sane man _alive_ would say you haven’t earned your reward.” He spoke surprisingly softly, his warm breath tickling your neck. “You’ve held up _your_ end of the bargain, and did a fan-fuckin’-_tastic_ job, if I may say so. Now I’ve gotta hold up mine.”

You swallowed loudly as his eyes pierced deep into your soul. You couldn’t believe how aroused you were becoming so soon after orgasming. As he leaned in, your stomach suddenly dropped. Now that this was happening, that you’d reached the end you’d been yearning after for so long, you felt a daunting cloud of doubt looming over you. You wanted this – you _did_. But–

You quickly slid out of his grasp and stood up, awkwardly facing him. Your feet and fingers couldn’t stay still.

“I, um, guess I’ll see you tomorrow – for that…then…?” you murmured, taking an uneasy half-step backwards.

The smile fell from his face and was replaced with a vulnerable, almost sad expression, with deep desire burning within. He took hold your wrist, stopping you from retreating any further. You looked at his hand in surprise, then back to him. His eyes spoke in the silence before his lips had even parted.

“…I can’t wait that long.”

He pulled you down forcefully onto his lap, your legs straddling either side if him, letting out a gentle groan as you came into contact with his rock-hard boner. You sat there for a moment, frozen by his spontaneity, and all too aware of his arousal pressing against you. You bit down on your lip. You wanted to touch him. You wanted to explore him.

Your heart pounded in your chest as your hands gingerly spread out from his chest and up his neck, before settling around the sides of his head. Your fingers caressed and stroked his hair as you felt your hips desperately needing to rub against him. Negan’s hands slithered around your legs and hips, gently but impatiently grasping at your curves. You were both panting from just the excitement of being able to touch each other again. Negan’s eyes flitted from your mouth, to your eyes, and back again as he leaned hesitantly in. His hands gently cupped your face, looking you deep in the eyes. Even at such a time, you found yourself marvelling at the intricacies of his irises and the reflections on the desire-glazed surfaces.

“I have to know,” he murmured. You’d never heard him sound so sensitive before. “Do you still want this? Do you still want _me_?”

His words made you realise: he thought you’d wanted to leave because you didn’t want him anymore. _He thought you’d changed your mind_.

You felt your eyes welling up, overwhelmed. All you found yourself able to do was nod, allowing your forehead to tenderly fall against his. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, his deep chest collapsing as he slowly closed the gap between you, his eyes rapidly searching yours. You closed your eyes as his lips captivated yours in a deep, slow kiss. You felt your insides set on fire on contact. Leaning into the kiss pulled a moan from you both as you rode forwards on his crotch, the vibrations of your voices mingling together as you passionately embraced. Before long, you had opened your mouth to him, nipping and sucking on his lower lip between the enchantments of his tongue. With each eager lean you made towards him, you caused more pleasurable friction.

Eventually, you pulled away, out of breath. Peeling your fingers away from the sides of his face, you placed your hands on his shoulders for support. Stretching your back up straight, you began to rock your hips, teasing his trembling cock. Small, sensual gasps fell from your mouth, and Negan clamped his hands around your hips as you rode back and forth.

“This seems…._awful_ fuckin’ familiar…” he groaned, struggling to pull a grin against the contortion of his face from the delectable torture. You couldn’t believe this wasn’t the first time you’d dry-ridden him.

“You want me nice a wet, right?” you breathed, putting some force into your movements.

“_Mmm_…baby, trust me. You’re _plenty_ wet already,” he half-chuckled. Negan began rocking his hips against you from below. He appeared to be near breaking point, but your hips refused to stop. “God,_ fuck!_ You want me to bust a nut before I even get inside you?”

Negan stood up, supporting your weight with his arms just like he had before, and walked you over to the bed, your legs clinging to his torso. He laid you down gently, passionately taking your mouth in his as he crawled over you. As he pulled away, you quietly giggled.

“This _also_ seems _familiar…_” you mused, a twinkle in your eye. Negan grinned at you and he took off his jacket, going in for another kiss before standing up and undoing his belt.

“You sure about that?” he said cockily as he stepped out of his trousers and boxers, his cock springing free.

You felt your insides contract at the sight, your mouth and cunt moistening. Negan roughly pulled his shirt over his head and sauntered over to you. His movements were the same as always – confident and cocky, but his eyes held something different; something softer. But you were afraid to assume what it might be.

You sat up as he approached, eagerly preparing to take him inside your mouth. Negan stood before you at the foot of the bed, his full physique finally bare before you. As you leant forwards to suck him off, Negan put a hand on your shoulder and shook his head.

“You even touch that again, I swear I’m gonna cum so fuckin’ fast it won’t even be fuckin’ worth it,” he mused, only half-joking. You cocked your eyebrow, spying a weakness to exploit.

“Negan. Are you honestly saying you don’t have more than one load for me?” you breathed, gently taking his cock in your hand and spreading the bead if precum over the head and shaft. Negan narrowed his eyes at you, wincing as your hand caressed his length.

“That’s a dirty challenge, Miss Y/N,” he teased, his eyes closing as you slowly thumbed his sensitive head.

“Dirty times call for dirty measures,” you finished, before leaning down and taking his member between your lips.

Negan breathed in sharply as you began working your tongue around his cock, making sure to tease the head every now and then. Negan put his hands on the back of your head, leaning back in pleasure as you began to bob your head back and forth around his cock.

“Jesus…fuck…” he growled, one of your hands round the base.

He began gently thrusting his hips into you, making you take more and more of him inside your mouth. You were soon taking him to the hilt, feeling him hitting the back of your throat, making you gag.

A few more thrusts at that pace and you felt a sudden warm spurt run down the back of your throat, a deep, guttural groan coming from his lips as he stopped thrusting his hips, and his hand rested limply on your head. You slowly removed your lips from his cock, looking up into his eyes as you licked your lips and swallowed his white, salty ejaculation. He breathed out heavily, as if vexed, before pushing you down onto the bed on your back.

“Tit for tat,” he grinned, getting down on his knees and pressing his lips to the insides of your thighs.

You twitched as his lips came into contact with your skin, kissing and nibbling the sensitive insides of your legs, his large hands pressed against the tops of your knees, parting your legs. His beard scratched and prickled your soft skin as he moved, making you squirm beneath him. He traced the tip of his tongue around the outside of your pussy, sending strange, reactionary shivers up your arching back. Moving in with a grin, Negan enveloped your weeping pussy in a hungry kiss.

It felt more exquisite than you could have imagined. His impeccable technique mixed with his red hot desire made a lethal compound that drove you to the edge of reason. Negan was eating your pussy. _Negan_. And from the groans vibrating between your legs, he was enjoying it.

You eagerly rolled into him, your hips leaving the bed as your hands twisted up sections of the sheets in their grip. His hands came up through the arch under each leg and took possession of your hips, forcing you back onto his mouth and he worked his tongue through your folds. Your stomach undulated in a futile attempt to press further into his enticing mouth, your neck twisting in frustration.

It was strange to admit, but Negan was leaning so eagerly into it that, while his tongue lapped at your entrance, his nose pressed and rubbed against your clitoris. Whether it was intentional or not, the tension began to quickly rise within your core. Throwing your head back on the mattress, your mouth open wide as you gasped for air, your hips strained into him while as you grasped the back of his head with your hands.

_Negan is…Negan…is,_ was all you could think about. It felt better than any solo mission you’d undertaken imagining him.

A whimper escaped your trembling lips as you felt yourself tip over the edge. A tidal wave of pleasure washed over you from below as your walls convulsed and your vision blurred. You moaned his name over and over between your groans as your feet raised into the air by themselves, your toes flexing. Negan could barely hold you still as you writhed against him in pleasure.

When your body fell limp against the bed, Negan rose to his feet, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and crawled over you, once again taking your mouth in his. Neither of you minded the mixing of fluids from your mouths. He was kissing more aggressively than before, taking you into his arms and pulling you into him. Still dizzy from your orgasm, you enjoyed the control he exerted over you. His lips travelled down your neck where he sucked long and hard, marking you as his with a purplish bruise. He moved down your body, showering your collar bone and chest with kisses, before nestling his thighs under yours and pressing his erection against your slit. As he rubbed and teased you with the tip, your burning, lustful energy came pouring back into your body, seeping out into your limbs.

No longer able to contain himself, he aligned his throbbing member with your entrance, and pressed forwards deeply, allowing his hot, broad-shouldered body to envelope you. He grimaced in pleasure as he eased inside you, his face coming in close to yours. A long, mewling whimper crooned from your lips as he delved inside you, stretching and filling you like never before.

After a moment, Negan began to rock his hips back and forth, his shaft sliding out before burying deep inside you, over and over.

“Negan’s…._inside _me…._you’re inside me_….” you murmured, attempting to wrap your head around reality. He felt more incredible inside you than you could have ever imagined. As his heavy breath titillated your the buds of your breasts, your head began to spin in pleasure.

Negan leant down and kissed you deeply as he gently thrust into you, taking special care not to be too rough. You winced into his mouth as you felt your eyes euphorically watering, wrapping your widely-spread legs around the backs of his thighs. One hand looped around the back of his neck while the other pawed ineffectually at his upper arm. He broke away from you as his pace began to increase, the swing of his pelvis deepening.

“I haven’t - _agnh_ \- fucked since we made the deal,” he said, his voice straining. Your fingertips travelled down his toned torso. “Just jacked off after each show….to the thought of you…_fuck!_….Wanted to save myself,” he growled into your ear. His words tunnelled through your body to your core, encouraging your hips to tilt into his thrusts.

“I haven’t thought if anything - _ah!_ \- but you…since I first met you…_Oh God_…I only cum for you, Negan!” You struggled to speak through the dizziness of head.

Negan gathered your torso in his arms, burying his face in the side of your neck, intensely kissing a licking your jaw and behind your ear as he rapidly increased his pace. You gasped as he heightened your sensitivity with his tongue, your fingers grasping against his rear. The length of his body pressed against you, moving you forcefully in time with him. For the third time in such a short space of time, you felt the swirling whirlpool of sexual pleasure agitated into motion within your core.

Negan pulled away, rising up onto his hands and expanding the distance between you a little in order to create a point of leverage. He began to quickly thrust his full length in and out of you at a formidable speed, the clap of your skin slapping together beginning to sound. He growled and muttered a string of curses through his grimace as he fought his rising climax, while your breathing became tight and filled with whimpers and moans. Your insides began to slowly contract around his driving shaft, your abdomen getting tighter by the second as the pleasure mounted.

“Negan…_ah!_…I-I’m…!” Your voice became ensnared in your throat.

“I’m so fucking close…” he groaned sensually. A sudden flow of energy surged through you.

“_Oh fuck_, you’re making me cum!” you screamed, as the knot of pleasure between your legs burst open, stronger and harder than you’d ever felt.

Your hips thrust up into him uncontrollably as your insides convulsed around his cock. Your vision fell black and starry, your limbs losing all sense of strength. Negan continued to bury himself deep inside you, thrusting into you like a jackhammer.

Suddenly, he pulled out, jacking himself off for a few seconds, before a sudden, white jet of cum spurted from his tip across your stomach, accompanied by a sensual moan of your name.

Negan fell forwards, collapsing on the bed next to you, before eventually rolling over into a more comfortable position. The air was thick with ragged breathing. You looked down over your heaving chest at your stomach in all its painted glory. Negan, catching your gaze, glanced over at you through heavy lids.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he murmured through limp lips. You sighed good-naturedly, not having the energy to giggle.

“It had to go somewhere.” You smiled weakly, wiping the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand. The rest of your body glistened with a thin layer of sweat, just like his.

“Still,” he said, weakly pushing himself up and getting a tissue from the box. “Shoulda warned you.” Negan knelt over you and gently wiped away his cum from your tummy, before throwing the tissue in the bin. Negan laid down next to you again, pulling the covers out from under you, and up over your legs. Turning in to him, you felt your energy slowly dripping back into your body.

“At least it didn’t get in my eye, that’s all I can say,” you said, chuckling lightly as he snuggled in next to you.

“That would have been fuckin’ terrible of me,” he agreed.

You felt the heat from his body pulling you in to him, and you began delicately swirling the short, dark curls on his chest with your fingers. His eyes twinkled as he watched you, before quickly twisting you around as his little spoon. He leant forward and planted an affectionate peck on your shoulder. Your cheeks beamed uncontrollably as your heart swelled pleasantly in your chest. With his arms around you and his body pressed against you, you felt unendingly safe.

The night whiled away in faint touches, quiet kisses, and blissful whispers, wrapped in each other’s bodies. And it was in those moments that you dared to hope that maybe – just _maybe_ – those imperceptible glances and unclear vibes you felt might have been a symptom of something just a little more tender. With those thoughts, you drifted seamlessly into a tranquil sleep, your back still embraced against his chest.

Turned away and fast asleep, you could never have seen his troubled expression as he stared out, wide awake, into the darkness.

* * *

You softly woke to warm rays of light caressing your face, gently opening your eyes to your surroundings: Negan’s room. Everything in it was familiar to you, but it felt so strange to wake to it. Strangely _good_. A girlish smile crept over your features as you remembered the previous night, your cheeks flushing more at how he held you after than anything else.

As you stirred and stretched in the sheets, you realised the bed next to you was empty. You turned over to see Negan standing over by the dirtied windows, already dressed. He was bent over, his forearm resting across the windows, and appeared to be lost in thought. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, watching him intently.

“Negan?” you said quietly. He started at the sound of your voice, turning round. “Good morning,” you said cheekily with a smile. The corners of Negan’s mouth stayed where they were.

“Morning,” he said flatly. He pointedly stayed where he was, avoiding your eyes, and the smile slipped from your face.

Something was wrong.

You sat up, holding the duvet close to your chest.

“Negan, what’s wrong?” you asked, frowning a little. He’d never been like this with you before. He sighed, sounding agitated, and ran his hand over his face.

“I think you should leave.” The words pierced your heart. He sounded tired _– annoyed_. Your heartbeat began to pulse in your temples as your throat simultaneously began to tighten. “I had someone fetch some clothes.” He gestured to the folded clothes on the back of the chair. You looked over at them as if they were a threat.

“What do you mean?” you asked, afraid of the answer. Negan looked almost at you.

“What do you mean, _what do I mean?_”

“What is this? Why are you being so cold?” You felt your eyes threatening to well up, and clutched the duvet tighter.

“You think you have any _Goddamn_ _right_ to ask that?” His voice was getting nasty. “We had a _deal_ – you’d perform like a _little slut_ for me, and if I liked what I saw, I’d satisfy your fantasy of getting _fucked_ by me. _That’s it_. You got what you wanted. End of _fucking _story_!_”

Over the past few days, your heart had been gradually growing, like a precious flower in a garden, making room for this selfish man you knew you had no chance with. But you had still dared to hope. And his mouth had just fired a hundred bullets into your fragile heart, shattering it into tiny, fractured pieces. For a long, cold moment, you were too stunned to move.

“You’re….you’re right. I should go…” you eventually mumbled, absently.

Slowly collecting yourself, you moved from the bed. As you picked up the clothes and shamefully dressed, you fought relentlessly to stop yourself crying – you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction. Negan held open the door, his eyes not daring to meet yours.

He watched your receding back trembling as it disappeared down the corridor, and despite himself, he still hoped you’d look back so you could see how much it was killing him – so he could drop this act and hold you close.

But you never did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever heard of a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter! One more to go. This chapter is going to get a bit wordy and psychological, but it’s important for what little plot there is in this series. If anyone’s looking for a song for this chapter, I suggest ‘Apocalypse’ by Cigarettes After Sex.  
Remember to check out my Tumblr page under the same name for my writing, ways to support the page, and more! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

_“What are you thinking about?” he mumbled into the nape of your neck, followed by a gentle string of lazy kisses._

_Negan’s arms were wrapped possessively around your abdomen as you both tried to fight off the urge to fall sleep. You felt safe with him enveloping you, and your face hadn’t stopped smiling._

_“Oh, you know….nothing….and everything – all at once….” you replied, knowing that it probably didn’t make the least amount of sense._

_“Mmm…”_

_“What about you?” you asked, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours, and the feeling of security it brought._

_“Me? I’m thinkin’ about how I could do this… every damn day….for the rest of my life,” he breathed, strengthening his grip around you as he toyed with your hair around his fingers._

_Your heart swelled in your chest as you dared to hope that maybe – just maybe – he was thinking the same as you._

_“Every day, huh?” Your mind, at ease, quickly began sliding off into a deep and peaceful sleep._

_“Yeah….” Negan continued eventually, thinking you were asleep. Your consciousness slipped from you while he was mid-sentence. “I think I might be….”_

You jolted awake, sitting upright in bed, your skin breaking out all over in beads of cold sweat. As your breathing settled down and the memory of everything came flooding back, you fought the urge to cry as it tugged and pulled at your mouth and eyes, before dragging your palm over your face. You sat on your bed for a while, drained, before eventually getting up and removing your clothes for a quick strip wash.

You didn’t appreciate your subconscious dredging up that memory while you slept. That memory was false, corrupted. Or at least the sentiment was. It meant nothing, even though to you, it had meant everything.

You weren’t sure what hurt more: the words he said when he told you to leave or that he meant them. Either way, they left a searing hole in your chest – one that burned, and spat, and ached when you moved. One that felt like it would never heal.

You didn’t hate him – which in itself was strange and infuriating. You were upset, disappointed, and heartbroken_ – vulnerable_, even. But you didn’t hate him. You couldn’t hate him. Not really. You burned hot and angry at the way he’d treated you, but you also felt tortured in your own inability to blame him. You cursed yourself, over and over, for your stupidity in forgiving him. It was weak, you’d tell yourself. He hadn’t even tried to apologise yet. You had every right to hate him – you _should_ hate him. And yet, you found yourself making excuses for him.

_He’s under a lot of stress. He can’t always control how he feels._

_He didn’t **really** mean what he said._

_He’s a damaged man. He finds it hard to deal with his emotions._

_He was right. That was the deal we made. He didn’t do anything wrong._

Half of you was tearing itself apart in heartache and regret, while the other had already forgiven him. The conflict going on within your heart was a drain on your energy. But despite how tired you felt, it made it near impossible to sleep at night. You were caught in a loop that you didn’t know how to break.

But isn’t it funny that when you’re already down, Life decides to shit on you yet again? Because your broken heart was only the foundation of your misery. It was over the next week that you came to truly understand the phrase 'the walls have ears’.

* * *

Ever since you left Negan’s room in shameful, hidden tears, black-winged Rumour had spread her foul wings, not resting until all of the Sanctuary was infected. The news – however close to or far from the truth it was – of your affair with Negan spread like wildfire. And of course, how it had all ended. You weren’t special to Negan. Not anymore.

While some people existed within the walls that didn’t give a rat’s ass about your scandalous behaviour and agonising rejection, the majority that resided there couldn’t resist the gossip. Because the end of the world doesn’t stop people from being people. If nothing else, it was a fleeting escape from the severity of reality; a chance to peek in on someone else’s life and laugh at their misfortunes for once, instead of bitterly at their own. And for the onlookers, it all seems rather trivial. A bit of fun. Entertainment. But for the victim, it makes life hell.

How, precisely, the rumour of the end of your dalliance came to catch hold so firmly, you never really knew. And while you couldn’t prove it was Simon, you most certainly _blamed_ him. It even crossed your mind that Negan might have divulged to someone, one of his wives or maybe Dwight, about what happened, and it spread that way; but you shook it from your head. He was an asshole, but would he really do that?

You liked to think not.

But as is the unfair way with these things, the man gets off easy, and the woman is persecuted mercilessly. Think 'The Scarlet Letter’. It didn’t matter that you weren’t forced to embroider a red A on your clothes: it felt like you had one painted on your forehead instead. Every hallway you walked, every room you entered, people whispered about you – some not even bothering to lower their voices.

_“Hey, hey, look. Isn’t that the girl who was having the affair with Negan?”_

_“No – really? She doesn’t look like the type. Or **his** type.”_

_“I heard he threw her out, anyway. She must be crap in bed or something.”_

_“Maybe she just got on his nerves. I mean, look at the way she’s moping about. Talk about dull.”_

_“I know, right? Besides, I heard she wasn’t even doing it for extra points or shit like that.”_

_“What? That’s **dumb** – and crazy! What was she even thinking? What’s the point if you don’t get anything out of it?”_

You pretended to ignore them as they continued theorising about you, and made your way through the storage room to grab what you needed. You took hold of the wrench that had been asked for, using every ounce of your good nature not to bash their heads in with it. Their snickers and whispers wormed inside your ears, giving an unnerving strength to your arm and willing you on. Fighting the urge, you picked up the pace and left the room, banging the door shut behind you.

As you caught your breath and composure against the closed door, you noticed a pair of black boots on the floor in front of you. You looked up to see Simon and a couple of other Saviours standing in front of you.

“Well_, hi there_,” Simon smiled, disingenuously. “How are yo–”

“Cut the pleasantry _bullshit,_ Simon. What do you want?” you said, standing aside from the door with your arms crossed defensively over your chest. Simon looked like he’d just taken a slap to the face, but he continued to smile, which meant that whatever it was, it had to be bad. For you, at least.

“All right. I was _trying_ to make this easier on you,” he lied. “But if you want it straight, here it is. You’re hereby suspended from your Saviour duties until further notice, effective as of now.”

“_What?!_” you cried, feeling your grip on the wrench tighten. Simon grinned sadistically, tempting you oh-so sweetly to use it.

“Orders from the big man, himself,” he said, more than a little too happy.

_That smug voice,_ you thought, your teeth grinding. _And that smug stance, and his smug fucking face–_

In a sudden surge of hatred, you rushed at Simon, your wrench in hand. But before you could even touch him, the men at his sides were restraining you. They bent your arm backwards, forcing you to drop your weapon with a yelp. Simon didn’t even flinch. He just went on smiling.

“Report to the Head of Workers,” he continued, turning on his heel. “They’ll give you something to do. Let’s go.”

The men released your arms, allowing you to drop to the floor in a helpless heap, trying desperately to hold back the red hot tears.

* * *

After finding your strength, you’d done as you were told. You’d been given a job sorting the supplies collected on runs and from deliveries into the right crates after they’d been checked over.

_AKA boring as fuck,_ you thought to yourself, bored out of your mind. It wasn’t just a step down. It was more like a landslide all the way to the bottom. You just thanked God you hadn’t been given janitor duty, which you supposed was the very depths of the hierarchy.

Just like before, the sorting bay in the compound was no different: people were still giving you strange looks and continuing to whisper about you. But now you at least had some work to occupy your mind. As much as you’d really wanted to bash Simon’s skull in, you couldn’t risk another outburst like before, so the diversion was a welcome one.

Taking hold of a full crate, you carried it across the expanse of the loading bays, through to the pantry, and began looking for the correct section.

“B14….B14….B14….” you muttered to yourself, before finding the correct shelf.

The only gap in B14 was the shelf one level above your head. You sighed. Putting all your effort into lifting the crate over your head, you struggled to lift it up. Unable to see, you fought with the crate for several seconds, your arms feeling as though they were on fire as they began to buckle. Just as you felt your arms about to give way, the weight was taken, and a pair of large, familiar hands wrapped around the crate, pushing it up into place with ease. His familiar scent filled your nose – dark and intoxicating, like a pleasant mix of new Italian leather and whiskey. You turned around.

Negan.

Your heart leapt in your chest, while your face scowled.

“A 'thank you’ wouldn’t go amiss,” he said softly, but you were too busy burning inside to notice his tone. Your face hardened and you pushed past him.

“I don’t need your help.”

Negan followed you as you wound around the shelves towards the exit, before slamming the door shut just as you got to it. You glared at him fiercely. Negan opened his mouth to speak – but before any words could escape, your hand had acted on its own, slapping him hard across the face.

It wasn’t a playful slap, and it certainly wasn’t an 'I don’t really mean it’ slap. It was sharp and inflexible, and full of all the emotions you had been keeping pent up like a little, ticking time bomb. It left a burning, red mark across his face that stung your eyes to look at. It hurt you almost as much as it hurt him.

Negan was silent, his eyes wide with surprise as his mouth still hung open. Nothing but a true understanding of the emotions embedded in that slap could have rendered him so entirely speechless. His face was unreadable as he watched the tears welling in your eyes. You said nothing, but opened the door and strode across the loading bay to continue your work.

_Good,_ you thought, as you aggressively wiped away the tears prickling at your eyes. You picked up a tin of peaches. _Maybe now he gets it._

* * *

You sniffled your way through the next hour of work, packing tin after tin, vegetable after vegetable, packet after packet, into an assortment of crates and boxes. You tried your best to hide your tears, but it was hard.

You paused, rubbing your nose with the back of your hand, and stared at the tin of salmon in your other hand. You were furious with yourself as you were with him. You were regretting hurting him, but it had got your point across.

Even so, you hit him. Your boss. The man in charge. The man with the _bat_. You _hit him_. And just after you’d said you couldn’t afford another outburst.

_At least he looked like he understood,_ you thought to yourself. _Urgh, are you kidding?! 'At least he looked like he understood’?! A great fucking comfort that’s going to be when he turns you out into the wild fucking unknown! _You punched the salmon tin down into the table. _Shit, what did you do, you stupid fucking idiot?! He already hates you, that much is clear. Why did you have to make it worse?! You realise he could have you thrown out? Or worse?! You assaulted him! God! Of all the stupid fucking things to do!_

Coming out of your thoughts, you looked up from your can of salmon and suddenly became aware of the silence around you. All eyes were on you. You looked around, wondering what on earth it was now, each person falling on one knee. Your stomach dropped when you laid eyes on him.

Standing over by one of the doors, about fifty feet away, was Negan – staring at you. There was a Saviour behind each of his shoulders. Feeling your legs turn to jelly, you grasped the table next to you, setting down the tin of salmon. Your eyes lingered on the painful mark your hand had left of his face, and you winced in remembrance. He looked serious.

You swallowed hard. Was this it? Was this really it? Was he really going to throw you out? Right now, in front of all these people?

He took a long step towards you, Lucille over his shoulder, and you shuddered, feeling your knees give way a little beneath you. His slow steps quickly became long, pacing strides, and your heart thundered in your chest. Your mind prepared you for the worst. Just as he was on you, you closed your eyes, fully expecting the crack of a rifle butt across the back of your head, a bellowing voice to erupt from his chest – hell, even the thud of Lucille herself.

But as the seconds passed, there was a stillness – no crack of bones, no strained voices, but you dared not open your eyes. Instead, there was a comforting warmth spreading through you, and the almost crushing tightness of limbs wrapped around your torso. You had to open your eyes to believe it. Negan’s arms desperately pulled you in tighter, your entire body enveloped into his chest, his scent filling your nose and clouding your head. He didn’t move for what seemed like an age.

“I was wrong…” he whispered into you. The words hit you like a freight train. His voice was strained, like he was about to cry. “I was _so wrong_. You didn’t deserve _anything _I said - none of it. I was just…scared….of getting close again. Of letting someone in.” He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “What I’m feeling, it wasn’t a whole fucking lot – to begin with. But it was the beginning of something I haven’t felt in a _long_ time. Not since…. Not since Lucille. And it scared me. It still scares me.” You trembled inside his grasp, stunned into complete silence. It was a long time before Negan pulled away.

His eyes were desperately searching yours for some kind of response. As the reality hit you, you felt your knees give way as your eyes filled with tears. Negan caught you and pulled you up into his arms, the smallest of hopeful smiles glowing within his eyes.

“I thought you hated me,” you whispered, your words catching in your dry throat. “I thought…”

Negan closed a gentle hand around the back of your head and pulled your face into his chest, quietly hushing you. The soft cotton of his shirt pressed pleasantly against your cheek. Waves of relief came flooding over your body.

“I thought you hated my guts too,” he said softly. You shook your head against his chest. “I’d sure fuckin’ deserve it.”

“I don’t think I could ever hate you.” You lifted your head and looked up at him. “And that scares _me_.” A light, breathless laugh wryly escaped his lips. “Congrats,” you smiled. “I think we just had The Talk. And it was in your terms.”

Negan’s eyes lit up a little, a grin beginning to creep across his lips. You laid your head back down below his neck and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you,” you mumbled into him. “I was so lonely….And those _stupid _rumours! It’s so - _ugh!_ But I can’t help them getting to me, and I hate it.” Negan put his finger under your chin and tilted your head up.

“Then let’s put them fuckin’ straight, shall we?”

In a single, smooth motion, Negan dipped his head and caught your lips in a deep, simple kiss. A muffled murmur of gasps and whispers rose up around the room. Instinctively, you raised onto your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck, with one of his hands around your waist, pulling you into him, the other around the side of your face, the fingers clinging possessively to your throat. Both your lips smiled against each other’s as the kiss became more vigorous, your tongues coming into play, and your fingers playing with his hair. Your lips felt as though they buzzed against his, the energy travelling down your spine to your core. Negan’s attacks became hungrier, his hands roaming around your ass, before lifting you up onto the table. Your legs wrapped around him, pulling his crotch close to yours. Negan’s posture tilted from his hips, visibly pressing himself into you.

You finally pulled away, out of breath, and rested your forehead against his. Laughing gently, your skin was warm and tingly.

“Think they get the idea yet?” you breathed.

Negan chuckled along with you, throwing a momentary glance over his shoulder at the onlookers.

“I don’t know,” he grinned. “Might still be a _little_ fuzzy.”

With a flash of his smile, he came back in, passionately taking your mouth with his, sucking and nibbling on your lower lip, and rolling his hips into you in a more than suggestive manner.

With your eyes closed, you focused on the tastes, sounds, and sensations, and smiled to yourself. He tasted the way he smelled – of a dark whiskey, just tinging the surface. You rocked your own hips to meet his, feeling the energy from the meeting of your lips trickle down your body and pool between your legs. A week you’d spent away from him. A week you’d been unable to be filled by him. And now that you’d finally come back together, and all was well, there was no delicate way to put it: your body craved make-up sex.

A soft growl rumbled in his throat as you enticed him in with the movement of your hips, which sent a shiver trickling down your back. Pulling away again, he looked you confidently in the eye.

“What d'you say we take this someplace else?” His eyes wandered down to your lips and back up again, that familiar, cocky lust glinting deep within. “Somewhere I can screw your brains out and give you all those orgasms you’ve been missing out on lately.”

Your core reacted to the filth falling from his lips, twitching a little in his grasp. Your fingers splayed across his leather jacket, your tongue flicking in your mouth.

“As long as you promise to be a little more adventurous. You were just a _little _vanilla last time,” you teased. Negan pulled a few inches back from you, his arms still wrapped around your waist, and raised his eyebrows at you in humorous disbelief.

“Is that so?” he said slyly, before firmly taking hold of your waist and lifting you off the table and down by his side.

His hand slipped round your waist, pulling you into him, while a lecherous grin pulled at his lips, hinting not-so-subtly to the activities to come. Heading for the exit, Negan held out his hand to the Saviour who had been holding Lucille. He took her back and swung her idly by his side before resting her over his shoulder as he swaggered off with you fitting snuggly into his side, leaving the sorting bay in a substantially stupefied silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hopeful close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! It’s been a wild ride that I hope you’ve enjoyed as thoroughly as I have. Go ahead and check out my Tumblr page under the same name for my writing, ways to support the page, and much more! Thanks for reading, leave some feedback if you want, and please enjoy!

As soon as you heard the sound of the door closing behind you, Negan had placed his hands around your jaw and pulled you onto his mouth. You stood on your tiptoes to reach him as you began to strip each other’s clothes. You absently caressed the leather of his jacket, feeling the dents and minute rips, before pushing it back off of his shoulders. As your eyes closed, you heard it crumpling into a heap on the floor. Negan impatiently backed you against the bed, pushing you over as the mattress pressed into the backs of your knees.

Falling on your back, you wiggled your way down to the other end of the bed. All the while, Negan wouldn’t break contact with your lips, refusing to come up for air. You allowed his tongue into your mouth, every inch of your body tingling as the building heat radiated through you. When you felt the cushioning of the pillow at the nape of your neck, you stopped moving down the mattress. Negan loomed dominantly over you as his free hand started palming your exposed breast, humming and growling into each other’s mouths as your limbs struggled to entangle.

All this time, something had been nagging at the back of your mind, like a fish stuck on a hook, unable to break the surface. Suddenly, while caught in the moment, it came back to you, breaking you from your trance-like state.

“Negan?” you asked softly. You stopped kissing his lips, but he continued to nibble at yours. “Negan,” you reiterated, pulling back from him as he pressed down over you. “_Negan_,” you said more forcefully, putting your hand up as a barrier between your mouthes.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked, pulling back and creating a gap between you. He didn’t sound annoyed, just a little thrown.

“There’s still…something I need you to clear up. It it’s been nagging at me,” you said sombrely as you sat up a little. You felt like you were completely crushing the mood, but Negan remained over you, supporting himself with his arms outstretched and elbows locked.

“Shoot,” he said, inviting your query. He himself was curious. You paused for a moment, still a little unsure whether you wanted the answer.

“Why…did you revoke my Saviour status?” You tried not to sound angry, because you weren’t – just confused. Negan looked away for a moment, guiltily rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, shit…. I thought that was obvious?” He wasn’t intending to be patronising. You continued to look at him with the same unwavering expression that made him uneasy. He let out a heavy breath and looked back at you. “Y/N, I didn’t want you getting hurt out there.”

You were taken aback by the tone of his voice. It must have shown on your face, because his eyebrows shifted into a kind of embarrassed smile.

“But…?” you murmured. That didn’t make any sense. He’d wanted to cut off all ties with you because he’d been afraid of where they would lead.

“Darlin’, just because I was…_afraid_ of what I was feeling, doesn’t mean I wasn’t feeling it.” He started getting a little defensive. “I knew I’d have to send you out there sooner or later, and it got me thinking ‘bout what could happen to you out there. The thought of you…” He didn’t finish his sentence. “It made me hurt. And I couldn’t live with that on my conscience. Not again.” You stared back at him. You supposed it made a sort of sense….

“But-!”

“I know, I know,” he laughed awkwardly. “That was awful selfish of me.” He cradled the side of your face in his hand, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb. “But if it’s selfish in this fucked up world to not want to lose the woman that I just _might_ be falling in love with, then I’m fine being selfish.” You were left breathless for a moment, your heart thundering almost painfully in your chest. “Besides,” he continued, a little lighter in tone. “I didn’t _revoke_ your Saviour status. I put your duties on hold. You’re still a Saviour, sweetheart.”

He grinned at you before coming down to take your lips with his. The familiar waves of relief washed over you, tugging your lips into a wide smile. It was exactly the kind of answer you’d been looking for.

“I suppose your answer is…_satisfactory_,” you said cheekily as you bit his lower lip. Negan’s eyes playfully searched your face.

“Yeah?” he breathed, his free hand snaking down your body and tugging at the hem of your panties. The length of his fingers went beneath the fabric and slowly eased through the swelling folds of your pussy. “What about this? This _satisfactory_?”

Negan spread his fingers, parting the lips of your pussy, and began gently teasing your already weeping entrance. His infamous tongue showed itself, arousingly sweeping his lower lip. “You’re _real_ fuckin’ wet for me, sweetheart,” he whispered in your ear.

As he eased a finger inside and began encircling your clit with his thumb, he savouringly kissed the side of your neck. A hum vibrated between your lips as your hips began to roll with his movements. “I can’t fuckin’ wait to get inside you – get my dick into your tight fuckin’ pussy,” he growled, slipping in a second finger and increasing the pace as he pumped his digits in and out of you. “I wanna feel you coming fuckin’ hard on my fuckin’ cock again.”

The filth coming from his mouth exponentially increased to flow of your juices, the arousing timbre of his voice making you whimper beneath him. With a deep kiss, Negan curled his finger round, intensely stroking your G spot. The pleasure was muted and subtle at first, but he quickly increased the speed and pressure, repeatedly and relentlessly stimulating your sweet spot, until your head was spinning.

One of your hands grasped at the bedsheets as you felt your abdomen begin to stiffen, while the other ran down his neck, desperately holding him close as the sensations washing through you only grew in intensity. Your fingers splayed as you pulled his face down to yours, kissing his lips, while your hips impatiently rocked into him. You tried to ignore the pressure he was putting on your bladder, desperately trying to save the carnal atmosphere.

“_Oh God…_” you breathed, your ribcage pressing upwards as your spine rose up to meet him.

The rising ecstasy was suddenly cut short. Negan had stopped. Irritation flooded your veins as he removed his fingers from between your legs with a knowing glint in his eyes. He smirked at your desperate expression before forcefully flipping you onto your front, pinioning your arms above your head with a single hand. Your head swirled for a moment, a little winded from the shock, while he leaned down close behind you, his lips just brushing the tip of your ear.

“You know what edging is?” he whispered, as you felt the warmth of his hand trancing down your body and firmly taking hold of your ass. You took in a sharp breath at his question. The length of his body pressed against you, the bulge of his rock-hard cock against your inner thigh, just grazing your slit. Your pussy twitched in response.

“Mhm…” you murmured into the bed, feeling your juices drip from your pussy. You had read about it a long time ago.

“You ever tried it?” he asked with a grin, as he gently rocked his throbbing cock back and forth through the drenched outer lips of your pussy.

“N-no…_mmm…_” you answered meekly, moaning quietly from the tantalising motion of his member. Negan chuckled almost sadistically at your answer, licking his lips.

“Well, you’re about to.”

Negan picked up the pace, the width of his cock widely parting the tender lips of your pussy. With each movement, the head of his cock slid forwards, brushing back and forth over your swelling clit. Craving his body, you instinctively backed into each thrust, your breathing sounding in your throat.

Once again, you felt the pleasure rising inside you, like waves washing through you, each one stronger than the last. Your climax approached slower than before, your insides practised and prepared by his fingers’ display. You began gasping for air as your body tensed up against his. Your eyes clamped shut as you anticipated your release.

But again, it was withheld. You gasped into the mattress, clenching your fists at the disappointing sensation of nothingness. Negan had slipped back from you at the last second, though he retained his grip around your wrists. He bent down over you, brushing your hair aside and kissing your neck over and over, his eyes closed as his lips tasted your aroused skin.

“We’re going to wait a little bit,” he whispered soothingly between kisses. “Then we’re gonna do it all over again. And again, and again – until you’re a trembling mess, begging for me to fuck you to release.”

A whimper of arousal escaped your lips. You were ready to beg _right now_, but you didn’t dare let him know. He thought you could last longer. You were _going_ to last longer. He passed the few minutes of cooling off by softly groping your breasts and brushing his lips down your exposed back. It was all just enough to keep your senses piqued and craving his cock to be sunk deep inside you. Waiting to feel him against your cunt again felt like an eternity.

When he was finally satisfied, he held you close, grasping you round your chest, and laid down beside you, his chest to your back, ready to take you on your side. With his free hand, he guided the tip of his cock to the weeping entrance of your pussy and eased his hips forwards, holding your outer leg up under the knee to give himself room to thrust. In one long, deep drive forwards, he eased his length into you, your walls closing tightly around his girth as you eagerly took him inside.

He fucked you slowly from behind, drawing out your build-up, ignoring your moans and whimpers as well as his own groans. He held his arm wrapped around your chest, keeping you close. Your sensitive walls pulsed against the stiffness of his member, your mind unable to focus on anything but the bitter-sweet pleasure. Your need for release burned deep, rising hotter with each thrust, until he pulled out, leaving your climax hanging in the balance.

You drew your breath heavily, your body shaking from the desperate, primal instinct for release surging through your veins. He lightly stroked your head, watching your quivering body glisten with its own lewd dew, your now over-sensitive pussy aching almost painfully. His ragged breathing brushed your ear, making his own struggle to resist all the more apparent. His fingers found their way between your legs, ghosting over the drenched and swollen outer lips of your pussy. Your body tensed and shivered in response, your mouth letting out a strained breath.

“I think we might be getting somewhere,” he growled with a grin, enjoying your body’s hypersensitive reaction. His cock was dripping with your juices, his own precum leaking from the tip and dripping down a vein in the shaft. All you could think about was having him inside you again.

Negan slowly positioned himself over you, rolling you onto your front and pulling your hips up into him. Your knees came up underneath you while your forearms supported your front. You pressed back into him, rhythmically rubbing yourself against whatever you could, shuddering from the contact.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he mused chidingly, moving your rear forwards a few inches so you were no longer touching him. “Not so fast, kitten. Your pussy needs to cool off a bit, first.”

Negan knelt up against you and held your ass cheeks firmly as he began rubbing his erect cock slowly between them. You felt it tremble against you, teasing you, drawing you in. “Are you gonna be a good little girl and take it slow?” he asked, running his long, slender fingers down the curves of her waist.

“Yes, sir,” you mewled, your eyes watering from the intensity of your desperation.

Negan eventually put you out of your misery and inserted himself inside you from behind. You let out a gasp of satisfaction as you felt him slipping inside, stretching your aching walls. Your gasp turned into a shower of whimpers as he evenly thrust into you from behind. The wet sounds of his cock plunging into you joined the heavy breaths in the silence.

Your body was feeling limp with pleasure, your eyes rolling back as he consistently thrust deep inside you. His thrusts began to quicken, pulling you back onto his cock, making your skin slap together. You bit down on your lip, a high-pitched, drawn-out moan marking your body’s approach to orgasm. Negan groaned along with you, his cock starting to tremble uncontrollably against your insides as he struggled against his own approach. The salient sounds of him thrusting inside you sent carnal shivers of arousal up your spine. As he hammered into you from behind, your insides contracted almost painfully around his length, your stomach clenching hard.

And then it all stopped.

As you fell to the bed without him inside you, you whimpered pitifully. You wearily twisted round onto your front, breathing heavily, and watched Negan’s erect cock, covered in your wetness and trembling. His face was flushed and desperate, and aroused in a way you’d never seen before.

“Please…” you begged. “Please let me cum.”

Negan licked his lips animalistically, spreading your limp legs either side of him and leaning forwards, waiting. He slid the head of his cock through your pussy, your hips grinding into him for any sort of contact.

“Look how fuckin’ sensitive you are, baby.” He traced his fingers over the outside of your pussy, making you moan and whimper in lust. “You’re a horny fuckin’ mess for me. You can’t think about anything else. Now, tell me how much you want my fucking dick inside you,” he growled. You whimpered.

“I want it so bad…_mmh_…I want you inside me.” Negan lowered his head and gently kissed your pussy, making sure to suck a little on your clit.

“Good. But you can do better. _Beg harder,_” he breathed, replacing his cock against your entrance and enjoying the feeling of your pussy’s lips teasing his weeping head. You swallowed hard, allowing all the filth in your mind to pour forth.

“Please, sir! Fuck me. Fuck me so good that I cum all over you! I want your thick cock deep inside me, claiming me, so I feel you in me when I cum!” A short, pleased laugh sounded in his throat, his grin widening.

“That’s the fucking shit,” he groaned, taking his cock by the shaft and pressing its large head into your entrance. You flinched sensitively from the slightest contact, a desperate gasp leaving your mouth. Easing his hips forwards, his entire length filling you. “_Fuuuck…._” he hissed, clenching his eyes shut as your swollen walls tightened around him.

He rocked his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of you, making you whine from the sensations. His thrusts slowly got deeper, his concentration intense. He was still slowly thrusting into you when you felt your climb begin, the tip of his cock pressing into your G-spot with each insertion. You bit your lip. Negan began to softly encircle your clit with his thumb, sending electrifying contractions through your body, your back bending from the bed with each rotation around your swollen bud. You could only gasp mere syllables of ecstasy as the contractions grew closer and closer together, until you rounded the summit.

Your body was suddenly convulsing, the most intense waves of pleasure you had ever experienced tearing through you body, almost winding you. You could feel your walls straining hard around Negan’s cock, buried deep inside you. You let out a cry of rapture as your vision fell black, and bright, star-like images flash before your eyes. As you laid incapacitated on the bed, Negan continued to thrust into you, your hips rising up into him as your convulsions gradually subsided. The contractions of your walls around his shaft elicited a moan from deep within his being. He groaned through his teeth as he realised he couldn’t hold off the inevitable any longer.

“Fuck! Y/N, I’m gonna–!”

Before he could finish, you felt him release a hot jet of cum deep inside you. You gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, enjoying how it felt to be filled by him. Thick, forceful ejaculations of cum continued to rope from his tip as he collapsed over you, moaning your name.

Your hands found their way to his neck, pulling his lips to yours as the last of his cum spilled inside you. You continued to kiss deeply until he pulled away a little, his eyes trailing over your flushed features. With his eyes on you again, you suddenly began feeling almost embarrassed that, in the end, you came from so little. But then again, so did he.

As you looked back at him, his eyes were wide and wild, his lips just curling at the edges. He appeared to be surprised but a little afraid at the same time. You could feel his faint smirk rubbing off on you as the reason for this unusual expression dawned on you. The small, disbelieving beginning of a laugh sounded in his nose, before he opened his mouth to speak.

“_Holy fuckin’ shit._”

* * *

“You’re not mad? 'Cause I totally fuckin’ get it if you are. I mean–”

“I’m not mad at you.” You turned off the taps.

“You’re sure?” Negan asked sincerely, as he sat up under the covers, his knees up. You cast a glance over your shoulder at him before drying your hands in the bathroom.

“For the last time, _yes_. I’m sure. It’s okay.” You found his concern sweet.

“'Cause, I mean, we have_ options…_” he muttered awkwardly, getting up off the bed and wandering over to you.

“I don’t want to take a pill,” you said calmly, making eye contact with him in the mirror. “It happened. We didn’t expect it, but I think we should see where it goes. Maybe nothing will come of it… But maybe something will.”

Negan took a step forwards and wrapped his hands round your waist, pulling you back into his chest. He rested his chin over your shoulder, his lips brushing your neck.

“Yeah?” he breathed, softer than you’d ever heard him speak. “And you’d want that?” You swayed gently against him, resting your head back against him, your hands over his.

“I think I would,” you said, turning and kissing him. It felt different – somehow deeper and more connected than before. Softer, but no less lustful. You wished that he would always kiss you like that.

“You like the way it felt?” he asked cheekily, his hands squeezing your ass. “Me cumming inside you?” You tried to hold back your grin, your cheeks blushing. “Oh, that’s a yes,” he growled, sucking on your lip.

“Bet you enjoyed it too,” you grinned, your fingers running through his hair. He chuckled in confirmation.

“So fuckin’ much.” He paused, taking in your eyes for a moment. “Come back to bed with me,” he murmured against your lips. You rested your foreheads together, seraphic smiles in your eyes.

“Okay.”

He lead you back to the bed by the hand, where you curled up together, your leg over his. You laid down quietly together, lost in each other’s touch.

“You know, I liked you from the beginning,” he said out of nowhere.

“What?” You smiled, taken by surprise.

“Since the first time I saw you, I thought to myself _'She’s a keeper’._ You seemed real quiet, but I got the vibe that you liked me. I was gonna say somethin’, but every time I got near, you’d run off somewhere,” he chuckled. “I thought maybe I scared you. Then I followed you one time and…well. You know the rest. ”

“You’re kidding?” you giggled.

“I wish I was, sweetheart,” he laughed along with you.

“So when you suggested that deal-!” you said, shocked, but still laughing.

“Guilty. I was planning on giving you what you wanted from the beginning, no matter how you did.” You stared at him in bewilderment after this revelation, but instead of fighting it, you saw the humour of it.

“You realise you owe me at least four pairs of panties, right ?” you said, tongue-in-cheek. Negan grinned.

“Is that so?”

After a few light kisses, you rested your head on his chest. You found the rise and fall of his ribcage soothing. Subtly placing your hand over your stomach and thinking hard, you held him just that little bit tighter.

“Negan?” you asked. His thumb gently stroked the fading hickey on your neck, down to your shoulder.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Is this going to work?” Negan pulled you closer into him and planted a kiss on the top of your head.

“I don’t know,” he replied softly. “But I do know that I’m going to try.”

And you smiled because you believed him.


End file.
